Striped Spider
by itharukameo1
Summary: For all the White Tiger and Spiderman shippers out there. Get a taste of this beloved romance, that is developing between Peter and Ava. Plus all the action and adventure they endure together. Anything can happen ;)
1. Chapter 1

Striped Spider㈎9

White Tiger x Spider Man (Ava/Peter)

 _(The first two chapters settings are based on season 2, but don't worry I have adapted it to season 3 as it goes on)_

 **Peter/Spidey**

It was a day's night of another completed mission. The team and I totally wiped out some low class bandits, and now we were ready to go home.

Nova shouted while blasting me, "Hey web head, stop daydreaming!"

White Tiger growled at Nova, "Leave him alone bucket-head!"

Nova tensed up and back away, "Geez, someone needs some catnip..."

White Tiger was ready to pounce at Nova, but he quickly rocketed away towards Aunt May's house. She then turned toward me, "You alright Parker?"

I smiled weakly, "Thanks Tiger"

She smiled back, "Come on web head, let's go home" and started to leap after Nova.

I scratched the back of my neck and laughed a little, "Damn Ava..."

Iron-Fist then said one of his Kung Fu quotes, "It is when you realize the best in people you also realize the best in you" and ran after the others towards home.

I was confused, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Power-Man just winked at me and ran to catch up with Danny. Alone I finally decided to head home as well, and clear my head of these thoughts. Thoughts about Ava.

When I arrived at the door I could already smell the sweet cookies in the oven. As I opened the door I closed my eyes breathing in the sweet smell, "Hey Aunt May what's the special occasion?"

She dragged me inside, "Ava made the cookies, why don't you ask her?"

I looked towards Ava reading a book on the couch, and walked towards her. So many feelings rushed to my head that I didn't even know I thought about with every step.

I sat down next to her, "Hey Ava, so you made cookies…" I said weakly while scratching my head.

"Yeah", she replied casually still looking down at her book.

"What for?" I asked nervously.

"What do you mean Parker?" she looked up from her book annoyed, and then mumbled, "Normally you ask stupid questions after you eat".

"So you made them for me?" Oh shit, wrong move.

Ava looked directly at me with concern, "I made them for everyone, to celebrate a job well done…Peter are you okay?"

"Yeah…" I said looking down, relieved but slightly disappointed.

"Hey, cheer up…I'll make an extra batch just for you if you want" she said lightly shoving me.

I smiled a little, "That would be nice"

"Okay, well hold my book" she said and got up and went to the kitchen.

I automatically assumed the book in my hands was for a book report or something, or some kind of boring non fictional book. But I was surprised to see that it was none of the above, it was a Zodiac book. And the page Ava had marked had my zodiac sign on it. Was Ava checking my zodiac sign? Does she have feelings for me too?

To be continued….

 **So how did you guys like Chapter 1? I know it's kind of short but I will release a Chapter 2 if requested for sure, and if not maybe at my own leisure. Hope you White Tiger x Spiderman shippers like a little taste of this developing romance (which won't take too long I promise).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Peter/Spidey**

I stared at the book in disbelief. I didn't make sense, Ava's always said that Horoscopes based on Zodiac signs were junk made to trick you. It just didn't sound like Ava, but if it was for the reason that I had suspected…it wouldn't be that big of a deal. She must find me irresistible

 _*Angle Spiderman poofs on Peters shoulder and face palms, "oh god". Devil Spidey poofs on Peters other should cracking up, "you can say that again". They both poof away as Peter hears Ava call his name.*_

"Hey Peter, check out the cookies!" Ava called out holding up the tray. I fixed my hair and followed the scent of the freshly baked cookies towards Ava.

"Mmm...Smells good!" my body seemed to have a mind of its own as I gently wrapped my arms around Ava waist holding her close.

Ava froze and bit her lip, "Peter wha-"

"OMG GUYS LOOK AT PETER!" Sam screamed pointing at me. Luke and Danny turned away from the TV and Aunt May snapped a picture of us.

Ava glared at me while breaking free of my grasp, "Really Peter!? What's with you and attention?!"

"Wait Ava, I don't know what came over me...it was like a reflex or something..."

"A reflex really? To what Peter, cookies?" she said while setting the tray of cookies down on the table.

"It's not exactly like that bu-"

"Just leave me alone", Ava said and grabbed her book and left to her room. I sank down to the kitchen floor with my head in my hands. In the distance I heard Ava slam her door. What's is wrong with me?

 **Ava/White Tiger**

As I slammed my door, I held my book close to my chest and smiled, "He hugged me"

I looked down at my book, I had no idea what possessed to me to even check out such a thing. But it described Peter so perfectly; stupid, reckless, annoying, corny, and….handsome.

I saw a flashing green light in the corner of my eye. I walked towards the green light and lifted my backpack up, my amulet was glowing like crazy. But why? I had all A's and been obedient. What could have possibly caused my amulet to act like this?

There was knock at the door, "Hey Ava…I'm sorry…I shouldn't have acted reckless like that…"

My heart skipped a beat at the sound of Peters voice, and I hesitantly opened the door, "Hey Peter…."

He looked up into my eyes, "So you forgive me?"

I could help but daze into his chocolate eyes that were often covered by his mask, but I snapped myself out of it, "Oh…yeah of course, its fine, you just…caught me of guard"

"Are you sure? You seemed pretty mad, which is understandable of course since I was being stupi-"

I hugged Peter tightly, "No, you weren't being stupid".

I could feel Peter tense up, I suddenly felt like I had make the situation awkward. Until I felt Peter wrap his arms around me as well.

"You like all this attention don't you?" Peter smirked.

"Shut up" I said while finally releasing my grasp.

Peter let go as well, "Goodnight Ava" and went to his room.

I could feel my cheeks turn as red as MJ's hair. When I went back into my room I was speechless, my whole room was filled with the bright green light from my amulet. If only my father was here to help me understand what was wrong.

 **So how did you guys like Chapter 2? For those who want a chapter 3, it may not be released as early. Due to some homework complications and stuff. But if you follow me I'm sure it will notify you or something whenever I do post it. Also be sure to write a review, I'm open to improvements. And I of course hoped you enjoyed it**


	3. Chapter 3

**Peter/Spidey**

The next day I woke up and sat down to eat breakfast with Sam, Danny and Luke. Ava was still getting ready. A smile creeped on my face as I thought of the hug we shared the night before.

Sam grinned, "Thinking about Ava huh?"

I laughed, "What?!...of course not!"

"Yeah right!" they all said in unison.

"What are guys talking about? She's part of the team not my love interest…."

"Were not stupid Parker, we know you're practically in love with her" Luke said while scooping a spoonful of cereal in his mouth.

Danny spoke his usual form of advice, "Don't be ashamed of what you feel for others, love will make you stronger"

Sam leaned back in his chair, "Yeah, yeah, anyway Peter when are you going to tell her?"

"Tell her what?" I said while nervously eating my cereal.

"That you like her!"

I froze before the last spoonful of cereal entered my mouth, "I'm not sure I can…"

"What?!" They all exclaimed

Before I could reply Ava walked into the room. She looked like a mess, and extremely tired with bags under her eyes. She poured herself a glass of milk slopped down in a chair next to me.

"Ava…you don't look so good" Sam said bluntly.

"I didn't sleep well last night…" Ava said, sipping her glass of milk.

"Obviously…" Sam mumbled.

Ava glared at him and continued, "…because my amulet was glowing the entire night"

"What do you mean?" That was strange, Ava always has herself in check to control her amulet. What could be wrong?

Ava sighed rubbing her forehead, "I don't know what's causing it, but I know I didn't do anything wrong"

"Of course you didn't…but maybe somethings wrong with your amulet"

Everyone was quiet at the thought of such as possibility. A possibility that would risk Ava's place on our team. However Ava didn't seem to buy it, "No way, it can't be"

I shrugged, "Maybe you should tell Fury"

"He probably doesn't know anything about it…only my dad did" Ava said sadly while lowering hear head.

Ava's sadness propelled me to help her find a solution, "Well your father worked with S.H.E.L.D right?"

"Yeah…" she said looking up at me.

"Well then S.H.E.I.L.D must have some info about your dad that may help you" I said in an uplifting voice.

"Hmm…that's not a bad idea. Except files of past S.H.I.E.L.D members are closed off"

"Why?" Luke said

"For security reasons, because the files contain their secret identities" Ava simply replied.

"Security doesn't stand a chance against us, right guys?" I winked.

Ava raised an eyebrow, "Wait…are you saying were are going to break in and steal my dad's file?"

I grinned with pride of my fabulous idea, "Yep, you guys in?"

Luke, Danny, and Sam looked at each other and then back at me.

"Sorry Peter, I've got to go a rehearsal" said Luke.

"I have to practice my Tai Chi" said Danny.

"I have to…clean my room" Sam said.

I eyed them suspiciously, they were total liars. Especially Sam, he never cleans his room! I then turned to Ava who hadn't seemed to decide yet.

She started to speak, "Peter your crazy…"

The room became tense with silence at Ava's words.

"but…I'm down with it." She said and looked at me with a grin.

I smiled back at her, "Meet me at the helicarrier afterschool"

Ava nodded then fixed her hair, grabbed her backpack and went out the door. I turned to look at Danny, Luke, and Sam who were whistling and as they walked past me out the door.

"You guys are really bad liars you know that right?" I said trailing behind them.

"We know" Luke replied.

"Especially you Bucket-head" I laughed

Sam turned around and smirked, "I may be a bad liar but at least I'm not in love with a tiger"

I blushed with anger, "Shut up Sam!"

He laughed as we all piled into the bus to school. But school wasn't on my mind of course. I guess you could say the cat caught my eye, as I saw Ava staring out the window. She looked so beautiful, with her tanned skin, brown eyes, and black hair. And I was going to make sure Ava would find out what was wrong with her amulet she deserved to know.

 **Hey guys, hoped you enjoyed Chapter 3! I decided to put my homework aside for a bit and work on this. However since I did put time aside from my homework I won't be able to work on Chapter 4 tomorrow, so it will be posted hopefully sometime next week. And be sure to put a review, I love reading them**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ava/White Tiger**

I stared out of the window blankly, like I did almost every single day. And when I stared out that window I constantly wondered how my life would be at my father's side. But I was alone. However Peter wasn't, which was why I was jealous of him. Even though his uncle died, he still had family left to take care of him, such as Aunt May. Which I felt he sometimes overlooked, but then again I did too at the time. I sighed and looked towards Peter who was kicking Sam from under his seat, boys…

A couple minutes later the bus stopped near MJ's house and she climbed aboard along with a few other kids including Flash and Harry. Harry sat down next to Peter, and Flash sat behind them smirking. Meanwhile MJ sat down next to me.

"Hey girl!"

"Hey…" I said while looking at Harry confused, he normally got dropped off to school in his father's limo.

"What's wrong?" MJ asked noticing the puzzled look on my face.

"Well…I noticed that Harry's riding the bus tod-"

"Oh yeah, his father is apparently _"super busy"_ today so he has to take the bus with me" MJ said while adjusting the lens of her camera.

I chuckled, "Do you really have to bring that with you all the time?"

She laughed, "Don't act like you don't know me Ava"

I tried to stifle my laugh, "Seriously, what are you supposed to take pictures of?"

She simply looked at me with an expression that read, _"Are you serious?"_

I grinned, "Oh of course, Spiderman!"

MJ smiled with a dazed look, "He's amazing…"

I looked her in the eye, "No, he's ultimate"

 **Peter/Spidey**

I continued to kick Sam with frustration who was constantly making kissy faces and pawing his hands like a tiger.

"Ooh raw!" he growled while winking at me.

I kicked him in the shin, "Stop it Sam!"

Sam winced but managed to continue teasing. He then started to purr and smile at me, "I like you too Pe-"

I kicked Sam smack dab between his legs as he let out a scream, "MY TENDERS!"

Sam hunched over with tears in his eyes as I patted him on the back, "I warned you"

"I hate you Peter…" he said quietly filled with pain.

"Feelings mutual" I said leaning back and looking out the window with a grin. Luke and Danny chuckled as they helped him sit back up. I then turned towards Harry who wasn't even paying attention to what had happened, he was looking elsewhere.

"Hey Harry…"

"Oh hey Peter" he said finally turning around

I laughed, "Is something distracting you?"

Harry nervously scratched the back of his neck, "I guess you could say that...". I felt the depression in Harry's voice, as he sighed, "…My dad's just never there for me anymore, he's just always busy…"

I patted Harry's back, "Cheer up man, at least you get to ride the bus with us". Luke, Danny, and even Sam smiled with support.

Harry smiled as well, "Yeah…thanks for at least being there for me guys"

The bus arrived at school and I walked into the worst part of my day, school itself.

 **Ava/White Tiger**

School seemed to have ended quicker than I expected. But it ended right on time for Peter, who was called to present an essay which he had not written. Which would have also been fun to watch. Speaking of watches, I got an incoming call from Peter. I quickly hid from the swarm of kids, and went to small cramped space in the bushes right outside of school.

I held my wrist towards my face, "Hey Peter"

The camera flashed and showed an image of Peter in his suit, "Hey Tiger" he winked.

I rolled my eyes, "Where are you?"

Spiderman laughed, "On top of the roof"

I looked around, all the kids had dispersed, and I finally stepped out of the bushes to see Spidey waving at me from the rooftop of the school. Oh Peter…

I looked down at my watch, "I'll meet you on the rooftop".

I went inside the school and changed in the bathroom into my suit. I then took out my belt and my amulet, which was still glowing. Great, I just hope those files contain something useful. But for now I decided to put my amulet in a white pouch (that concealed its glow and also matched my suit) around my waist. I then quickly and swiftly worked my way up to the roof my jumping and climbing, where Spiderman…was nowhere to be found. I look around, "You better not be playing with me Parker!". Suddenly I felt something pull my upwards from behind me and into the air. I twisted around to see Spiderman holding on to me with his webs that were attached to my back. As he held on to the helicarrier with another set of webs.

I laughed sarcastically, "Great idea Parker!"

He swung me to the top platform of the carrier, and then swung himself up next to me, "It was either this or fake calling for backup!" he laughed.

I tapped my watch aggressively, "Okay now let's go find those files"

Spidey turned towards me, "Well since you knew about these files, I assumed you knew where they are located"

I walked towards the door inside the helicarrier, "Yes, but I'll need to access to a S.H.E.I.L.D computer for specific directions, since I can't access the map on my watch"

He nodded and suddenly lifted my up carrying me in his arms and ran to the nearest computer (which he located with his watch). He finally set my down carefully in front of a computer in a small enclosed room, "There you go, hope you enjoyed your flight on Arachnid Airlines!" he chuckled.

"Was that really necessary?" I smiled

I could feel the smirk forming under his mask, "Nope"

I smiled, and quickly turned around and started to access the map for the files location, "Ah got it!"

"Great!" Spidey said while leaning is close to see the computer.

I felt my heart beat faster as I felt his warmth against my body. I then started to download the map on to my watch, "Okay let's go…" glancing at my watch, "2 floors below"

We quickly sneaked by the multiple S.H.E.I.L.D agents roaming the carrier, and found ourselves 2 floors directly under where we once were. The corridor we were in that the exactly same as the ones above.

Spidey looked at me, "Are you sure we are going the right way"

I checked my watch, "Yes, it says here that there's a room behind the wall on our right"

"Cool, do we have to press a special space on the wall?" Spidey joked.

I looked up, "No…but we can go there through the vent above us, it leads straight to that room"

I jumped up and clawed the bolts of the vent and me and Spidey both jumped in. Spiderman then quickly sealed the vents (with his webs) before another agent walked by. Agent Coulson walked beneath us tapping a secret spot on the wall and opened the door to the secret room.

Spidey elbowed me in the shoulder, "There is a special space on the wall!"

I rolled my eyes, "Apparently, but we don't have a choice now do we?"

"Well we could ju-"

I put my hand over his mouth, "We will exit through the secret wall when we get there okay"

We then waited for Agent Coulson to exit and proceeded to crawl through the vents. It was super awkward now that it realized it. We were both crouched down in a really cramped space, and my heart felt like it was going to explode with Peter being so close behind me.

 **Peter/Spidey**

I as I crawled behind Ava I couldn't help but feel extremely awkward as my heart felt more prominent than my thoughts itself. I could feel it beating vigorously, to the point I could hear it drumming in my ears.

"Are we there yet?" I called out to Ava who had stopped all of a sudden.

"Yep" she said and crawled over to the other side of the vent that looked down on the file room.

I looked down through vent and saw a beautifully organized room, with ton of files escalating from the floor to the roof. It was almost like a library, and somewhere Ava's fathers file was in there.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 4! I know its pretty long, and I am sorry for the delay (due to the fact that my computer kept getting stuck while I was typing). Also I am not really sure when Chapter 5 shall be posted, but if I finish my project in time, I can post it on the weekend. And make sure to review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Peter/Spidey**

After being amazed the site of the file room, I looked towards Ava who seemed to be still soaking it in. She gazed down through the vent with wide eyes and then at me, "Thanks Peter" she said while putting her hand over my shoulder, "I couldn't have done this without you".

Thank god I had my mask on because I wash blushing as red as my suit, "You deserved to know Ava, it's not just me…" I said scratching my neck.

She smiled, "You just don't know how to take a compliment Parker". She then unscrewed the bolts of the vent with her claws and jumped down to the floor of the file room.

"Wait for me!" I called out to White Tiger and jumped down as well. The room seemed even bigger from here.

Ava looked around carefully, "Okay lets go check the A's, I'm sure it alphabetized if it's this organized"

"Gotcha…" and the hunt began for Mr. Ayala. I started to swing around the room till reached a row of files beginning with A's on the top of a shelf.

"Hey Tiger, I found a row of files that start with A's!" I looked at Ava on the bottom row of the shelf.

She looked up at me, "I did too…wait this whole shelf is full of A's isn't it?"

Oh gosh, there were 10 rows of files on this shelf. But Ava's fathers file had to be near the end, Y was after the A in her last name _Ayala_.

I jumped down a few shelfs, "What's the second letter on your row?"

Ava took one of the files and read it, "Z"

I jumped to the floor next to Ava, "Okay go a row above it"

She scanned through the files before stopping, "They begin with Y's…my father's files should be in this row…"

White Tiger and I both ran our fingers through each file looking for her dad's file. Suddenly White Tiger froze with a file in her hand and tears in her eyes, "Peter…I…I…found it…"

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, and wiped her tears through her mask, "Ava, you did it"

She looked up at me and smiled with happy tears, "We did"

The sound of the words echoed a moment of silence…as we both stared at each other. I was about to lean in and kiss Ava, but she slipped away from my arm after glancing into her pouch.

She opened the file, "Let's just check the file quickly"

"Yeah…" I said, hiding the embarrassment of my attempt.

 **Ava/White Tiger**

My amulet was still glowing, so I needed to find some info in my dad's file fast. I flipped through the file scanning the words quickly, but I couldn't help but glare into to the words that stated my father's death; _Hector Ayala (1954-1987), Cause of death: Kraven the Hunter._

I felt a growl forming deep within my throat, "Kraven…". I should have killed him, but I'm not that kind of person, I'm glad Peter taught me that. I flipped through a few more pages, _Wife: Angela De Toro, Children: Ava Ayala._ My eyes widened with shock, "My mother…"

Peter leaned in to take a look at the file, "Is she still alive?"

"It doesn't say…"

Peter looked at me with a smirk that only meant he had a stupid idea, "Let's go find her!"

"Peter did you forget the whole reason we snuck in here?"

"Oh okay fine, but if the files don't have any info, your mother must definitely know"

"I doubt that" I said looking through the files searching for info about the amulet. I stopped as I landed on the _Powers and Abilities_ page. Hmm…let's see, _Tiger Amulet: Unknown origin. Passed on from many generations of the Ayala family. Mystical powers that correspond to Tiger abilities. Must be handled with control of obedience, academic effort an-_

Spidey shouted, "Spidey sense is going off!"

Before I could even react Nick Fury walked up to us. Tears of sweat ran down both out foreheads as we froze red handed.

He eyed us both silently then leaned in close to our faces, "YOU BETTER EXPLAIN YOURSELVES!"

 **Peter/Spidey**

Nick Fury sure wasn't happy about this, he was _furious!_ But there's no time for puns, White Tiger looked as if she was about to die in shame. She has never been caught doing something like this before. However I on the other hand have done many reckless things, and have often been caught by Fury as well. So I decided to take the wheel and show off my manhood.

 _*Angel Spidey appears and face palms itself, "Oh dear". Devil Spidey appears, "Go show who's boss!". I shake them off my shoulders and look Fury in the eyes.*_

"Fury, this is just a little mishap that all so no nee-"

"MISHAP?! PARKER DO YOU THINK THAT BREAKING INTO THE SECRET FILE ROOM IS A MISHAP!"

I shrugged my shoulders and stepped back, "Maybe…"

Fury clenched his first and glared at me, "SPIDERMAN, GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF THIS FILE ROOM NOW!"

I hesitated looking back at Ava, "But what about Whi-"

"I SAID OUT!" he pointed at the door in the wall that was wide open. Iron First, Power Man, and Nova escorted me out. I looked back at Ava on last time before the door closed, I hoped she would be alright.

 **Ava/White Tiger**

I nervously glanced at Peter exiting the room with the rest of the team. Sweat ran down my suit in terror itself as I nervously spoke, "Fury sir I can ex-"

Fury held his hand out, "The file please"

I had no choice as I placed my father's file in his hand. Fury observed the file and then looked at me with concern, "Ava is something wrong?"

I nodded and took the amulet from out of my pouch as it glowed in front of Fury's face.

Fury turned and walked away, "Come to my office now"

 **Hope you guys like Chapter 5! I know there wasn't much info about Ava's father but I tried my best to incorporate in it here to some relevance. But more info about him will be revealed some point later in the story. Chapter 6 will be posted next week or on the weekend. And make sure to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ava/White Tiger**

I put my amulet back in my pouch and hesitantly walked after Fury. He eventually stopped and put his hand on the scanner next to the door as it opened. Fury walked inside and took a seat at his desk as I stood nervously in front of him, "Directo-"

He gestured towards the seat next to me, I sat down as he spoke, "Your father was a very good man..."

I continued to sit quietly.

"And he came here for the same reason, after he met your mother"

"So...you know what's wrong with my amulet?" I said while pulling it out and placing it on the table.

Fury smiled, "Nothing's wrong with it"

I glanced at the amulet, "Then what is?"

He smiled, "Your amulet is reacting that all"

"To what?"

Fury grinned and pointed at my chest, "Your emotions"

I rubbed my forehead trying to process the information, "Wait...hold on a se-"

"You're in love White Tiger"

I looked at Fury and laughed sarcastically, "No way!"

He chuckled, "There's one thing that I know for sure, the amulet does not lie"

I took on a worried expression, "Will my feelings effect my amulet in a bad way?"

Fury frowned, "Your father divorced your mother because he was scared of that very possibility..."

I looked down sadly. Maybe Peter and I weren't meant to be together. A hand touched my shoulder as I looked up at and saw Fury.

He spoke with a gentle sympathy, "But just because your father was afraid of love, it doesn't mean you should be to Ava". I wiped the bleak expression of my face with a smile and got up to leave.

"Wait" Fury said holding out my father's file.

I started at him in surprise, my hands hesitantly hovering under the file.

Fury placed the file in my hands and winked at me, "You can keep it" and walked away.

I held the file close to my chest and walked out of Fury's office. The only question now was, what was I going to tell Peter?

 **Peter/Spidey**

The guys and I had been waiting the S.H.I.E.L.D cafeteria for White Tiger to come back for quite a while. Sam had already fallen asleep, and I had dismissed to opportunity to draw on his face since I was too worried about Ava. Luke just kept on eating, stuffing his face with mashed potatoes and gulping it down quickly. Danny was meditating, and I was staring at the wall. Hoping it would be a secret door and White Tiger would appear and this boring wait would be over.

I was suddenly startled when a hand touched my shoulder. I looked up and saw White Tiger and was relieved, "Hey! Wait...did you get in trouble?"

She laughed, "No..."

I looked down and saw the file in her hand a bit confused, "You still have the file"

White Tiger handed it to me, "Yep, Fury let me keep it"

I flipped through the file, "Wow, talk about favoritism" I joked.

White Tiger chuckled, "He likes you a lot too Spidey"

I laughed and rolled my eyes, "Well he must have trouble expressing it"

We both took a seat and I turned to face White Tiger who was sitting beside me, "So did Fury tell you anything? You were there for quite a while..."

White Tiger hesitantly rubbed the back of her neck, "Um...nothing important really..."

I gave her suspicious look, Tiger was definitely hiding something, "Fury wouldn't call you to his office for something unimportant"

She looked towards the rest of the team behind me, "Are they okay?"

I turned around, the whole team was asleep, even Iron Fist, "They are just tired I guess"

White Tiger stood up and looked around the entire room, "Peter, everyone's asleep!"

I looked at White Tiger and hesitantly held her hand, "Let's go tell Fury"

We both ran to Fury's office, and not to our surprise he was prepared. My Spidey-sense went off and it was tingling like crazy.

Fury shouted at us with a gun in his hand, "Get out of h-" suddenly a green figure bashed into Fury.

"FURY!" We both yelled

Goblin appeared pinning him down, "Give me the amulet!"

White Tiger was shocked with fear, "Where's my amulet?!" she said rummaging through her pouch.

Fury called out to her, while blasting goblin in the face, "You left it in my office White Tiger!"

White Tiger sighed with relief, "Well at least it's in good hands for now"

Fury hesitantly replied as Goblin started clawing at him, "Not for long!"

 **How did you guys like Chapter 6? I thought it would be fun to have some action in here as promised ;).** **Chapter 7 will be posted sometime next week as usual. Also, make sure to review! (Hope you liked the slight revisions)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Peter/ Spidey**

Ava and I watched as Fury dodged some fatal attacks from Goblin, but failed to realize a blow coming at his side. As Fury hit the wall, Goblin snatched the amulet from Fury's hand. Goblin grinned and placed the amulet on his chest, "Finally, the power of the Tiger Amulet is mine! Power that I can harness with ease! Power that shall make me stronger than even Spiderman!"

The amulet started to glow and Goblin became more beastly than he already was. His claws grew longer and sharper and his teeth grew longer and his jaw grew stronger. His horns turned into whiskers and his eyes turned cat-like. It was a horrifying process as black stripes appeared on Goblins green skin.

"BEHOLD! TIGER-GOBLIN!" Goblin roared with pride.

"More like an uglier version of the already ugly Goblin" I joked.

"Ah...you and your mockery" Goblin sneered.

"What did you do to the all the people on the helicarrier?!"

Tiger-Goblin cackled, "Lets just say your lucky you didn't eat any of the food..." and got down on all fours and pounced at me. He must have put something in the food in the S.H.I.E.L.D cafeteria to make everyone fall asleep!

"SPIDEY!" White Tiger shouted and clawed at Goblins eyes before he could touch me. Goblin fell on the floor mid-pounce and screamed with pain.

"Thanks Tiger..." I said and swung over to Fury. Fury tried to get up but he winced in pain. I helped him get up and whispered gently, "Don't worry Fury, you'll be okay".

As we neared the exit Fury tensed up, "Spiderman...take care of White Tiger..."

I continued down with him to the hospital wing, "I always do Sir...but first I need to get you to safety"

 **Ava/White Tiger**

I growled as me and Tiger-Goblin stared down each other, "Give me back the amulet Goblin! It's not yours!"

Goblin cackled, "I'm no Kraven little kitty, so don't expect to get your precious amulet back anytime soon!"

I roared with anger, "I AM NOT A KITTY!" and pounced at Tiger-Goblin.

He shielded his eyes, as I lashed my claws at him in anger. When I finally stopped to take a breath, I was pinned against the wall by my throat. Goblin sneered, "Don't mess with Tiger-Goblin!"

I struggled to loosen his grip as I choked, "Give...me...back...my...amu-"

Suddenly a familiar voice sounded, "Don't you dare touch her Goblin!" Spidey shouted as he swung and kicked goblin away from me. I landed on the floor while breathing heavily, "Thanks...Spidey" I said while catching my breath.

Spidey helped me up gently, "I got your back Tiger"

I grinned as we stood back to back in our fighting stances, "And I've got yours"

Goblin laughed, "A puny spider and little kitty can't defeat me!"

I growled, I hated being called a kitty. Spidey wrapped his arm around my waist and shot a web up at the ceiling, together we swung towards goblin and kicked him in the face, "I bet we can!" he shouted. When we finally landed we turned around to see the 'mighty' Tiger-Goblin lay face flat on the floor. Soon his transformation reversed, and he was Goblin yet again. I looked at Peter, "The amulet must not be on him anymore"

Spidey rolled Goblin belly up, "It should be around here…somewhe-"

"OH NO!" I screamed, as I saw the shattered pieces of my amulet spread on Goblin's chest. Tears welled up inside of me, my amulet was broken! I sunk down to the floor as my tears finally bursted through my eyes. As I sobbed, Spidey tied Goblin up and retrieved the shattered pieces placing them in my hands, "I'm very sorry Tiger…I'm sure you can fix it right?"

I looked down in shame, "I can't fix it. Its broken…and now I am too"

Spiderman gently lifted my face up with his hand, "You will always be strong, beautiful, and smart with or without an amulet…you will always be White Tiger"

I smiled until I realized Spidey started to lift his mask up right above his mouth, "Spidey what are you doin-"

Spidey lifted my mask up, and leaned in, and kissed me. Our lips locked together, it was an indescribable sensation that I had waited so long for. We finally broke loose and Spidey caressed my face with his hand, "Ava I-"

"How disgusting!" Goblin interrupted with distaste while trying to wiggle free.

Spidey shot a web covering his mouth, "Now, where was I?"

I giggled, "You were about to tell me something"

He smiled, "Ava…I…I love you"

Even after we had just kissed, the words smacked me in the face. Peter loved me. Instinctively I responded with my heart felt thoughts, "I love you too Peter". Suddenly in that moment the pieces of my amulet started to glow and rise up.

"Is that supposed to happen?" Spidey joked nervously.

"I'm not sure that's ever happened before" I said as I watched the pieces float closely together. They then fitted back in place with each other and huge green glow flashed in our eyes. When the light was gone the amulet was revealed in my hand, but not as pieces.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 7! Also I hope you guys didn't mind the revision on this chapter and on part of Chapter 6. I'll be posting Chapter 8 next weekend. And make sure to review! (It would be nice to know if you guys liked the new revision or not.)** **Speaking of reviews, the review I posted on this story was accidental, incase anyone was wondering.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So when I first posted chapter 1, the team were living at Aunt May's house. But now they shall be living in the Tri-Carrier as they are in Season 3 except for Peter of course.** **And I will try to include the new warriors (Iron Spider, Agent Venom, etc.) as well later on. Also Aunt May knows about Peter's alter ego (from the Game Master episodes in season 3). Just a heads up ;)**

 **Ava/White Tiger**

"It's fixed!" I screamed with delight (while pulling my mask down).

Spidey observed the amulet in my hand (pulling his mask down also), "It looks brand new!"

Before I could say anything Nick Fury arrived (with a bandaged torso) along with some S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, "Nice job with Goblin, we'll take it from here" he said as the agents took Goblin away. We followed Fury as he led us to the cafeteria where everyone was now awake.

"Our trusty S.H.I.E.L.D scientist came up with an antidote to Goblin's sleep toxin, and as you can see…we used it to cure everyone by letting it through the air vents. So please excuse the smell." Fury said.

"What smell? I don't smell anythi…oh never mind…it smells like rotten tomatoes in here" Spidey said holding his nose.

I looked at Fury while we walked inside the cafeteria, "How was Goblin even able to use the powers of my amulet?"

"Kraven must have taught him a trick or two on how to harness the amulet's power back when they were allies" Fury replied.

I growled, "Of course…"

"He must also be the reason Goblin knew about White Tiger's amulet in the first place" Spidey added.

Fury nodded, "Indeed". I clenched my fist and took a deep breath, I wasn't going to let my hatred of Kraven get the best of me. We then continued to walk further into the cafeteria, as the smell got worse with each step. Finally we stopped at a table filled with our confused teammates.

Fury gestured towards our team, "Explain to them what happened and head back to the Tri-carrier safely" he instructed.

"Yes sir" Spidey and I both said.

And so we did just that, we explained the whole situation with Tiger-Goblin and headed back to the dorm room in the Tri-Carrier (Where the new warriors where sound asleep).

 **Peter/Spidey**

"I can't believe you guys kicked Goblin's butt without me!" Nova said a little disappointed.

"Hey, it's not it is our fault we couldn't help man" Luke said

Nova sighed, "But it is, we should have eaten anything from here in the first place"

Iron Fist spoke his usual fortune cookie vibe, "One cannot feel guilty for something he has no control over"

Luke rolled his eyes and turned to Nova, "Look Bucket-Head, what matters is that Spidey and White Tiger defeated Goblin okay"

"Tiger-Goblin to be exact" Nova said. He was obviously not letting go of his unreasonable grudge.

White Tiger chuckled, "Is Bucket-Head sad?" she said mimicking his pouty face.

Nova crossed his arms, "Shut up Tiger!"

She patted him on the back, "Hey it's alright, but at least we know that it won't happen again"

We all nodded in agreement, at Tiger's statement.

"It's pretty late now, we better get some sleep" Luke said. Iron first and Nova nodded and climbed into their beds. As White Tiger wrapped her arms around me tightly and whispered into my ear, "Goodnight Peter".

I smiled and kissed her on the forehead, "Goodnight Ava" as she released her grip. She then turned around and climbed into her bed as well. Luke raised an eyebrow, "Something I missed?"

I scratched the back of my neck, "It's nothing…"

Luke chuckled, "You got some explaining to do tomorrow morning" and climbed into bed as well.

"Alright then, anyway goodnight guys" I said and swung back home to Aunt May's house. I slipped through my room's window and climbed into bed. Today was a day with many challenges, but it was worth it. Ava was worth it all.

 _The morning after…_

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock, which was the usual sign that I had overslept. Ever since the team moved out, it's been hard to keep track of time. I quickly got dressed, grabbed my backpack and ran to the door, "Bye Aunt May!"

"Wait Peter!" She called handing me some pepper spray.

I laughed, "Aunt May, I don't think Spiderman will need this"

She gave me a stern look, "You never know, plus you can incorporate that into your webs" she said winking at me.

I mentally rolled my eyes, and hugged her, "I'll think about it, but I think you need this more than I do"

She chuckled, "Oh Peter, come on. I didn't take that martial art class for nothing"

For the sake of time I shoved the pepper spray into my pocket, and quickly hugged her and ran out the door. "Bye and I love you" I shouted as I ran to the bus as Aunt May waved goodbye in the distance.

I quickly hopped on the bus, and sat down next to Danny, "Hey where's Ava?" I said slightly out of breath.

Sam turned around from the seat in front of me, "She went to school with MJ"

"Oh…" I said slightly disappointed.

"Luke told us that something happened between you and Ava, something that has brought you closer" Danny replied.

My cheeks turned a bright red at the memory of the kiss I shared with Ava. Luke turned around from the seat next to Sam and grinned, "Spill the beans Parker"

I reluctantly replied, "Fine…"

Sam, Luke and Danny leaned close in anticipation, "Well then?" they all said unison.

I took a deep breath, "I kissed Ava…"

Luke and Danny looked at each other and smiled. "You stepped up your game Parker!" Luke said high fiving me.

Danny nodded, "Indeed"

Except Sam started to sing, "Peter and Ava sitting in a tree…K-I-S-S-I-N-G…mmhmh"

Luke put his hand over Sam's mouth and turned to me, "Did you ask Ava out yet Peter?"

I hesitated, I hadn't really thought much about being in relationship. I wasn't even sure if I could be that good of a…a…boyfriend. Gosh, even those words sounded weird coming out of my mind.

Sam pushed Luke's hand away from his mouth, "What's the matter Peter? Cat got your tongue?" he laughed.

I gave him a stern look, "Shut up bucket-head!" and turned to Luke, "Actually…I haven't yet"

"What?! You kissed her and you didn't ask her out yet?!" Luke exclaimed.

"I'm not sure I can be a good…boyfriend for Ava" I said nervously.

Danny put his hand on my shoulder, "If you can be Ultimate Spider-Man, than you can be the ultimate boyfriend"

"I hope so…" I said a little doubtful. Ava was such an amazing person, how could I be good enough boyfriend for her.

Luke smiled, "We know so"

Sam rolled his eyes, "I would totally be a better boyfriend"

Danny, Luke and I all chuckled, "Yeah right!" we all said.

Sam scoffed, "You're all just jealous" and we laughed even harder.

Soon the bus arrived at school and I piled off the bus with the rest of team. We continued into to school and walked down the hallway, as we looked for Ava. Where could she be?

"Hey look its MJ!" Sam pointed out.

"She must know where Ava is" Iron Fist added as we walked towards her and Harry.

MJ and Harry turned around to face us, "Hey Peter!"

"Hey guys..." I replied with a hint of worry in my tone at the thought of Ava. Was she okay? Was she hurt?

"You okay Peter?" MJ said noticing my worried expression.

"Oh yeah...I was just wondering if you know where is Ava?" I replied.

"Ava? Oh yeah she went to the restroom down the hallway." MJ said and looked towards Harry who was blushing.

I sighed in relief knowing that Ava was fine, "Oh okay, thanks MJ"

MJ smiled, "No prob".

Harry then patted my shoulder, "Hey Peter...um...your friends with Ava right?" he said shyly. Something was up, and I didn't need my Spidey sense to know that.

I hesitated, "Yeah we are…very close". Sam, Luke, and Danny exchanged glances and chuckled.

"Well...you see I have this crush on her..." Harry continued. What?! The high pitch scream went off inside of my head. Harry barely knew Ava! And let alone, she liked me. The Sam, Danny and Luke shared the same shocked expressions as we stared at Harry is disbelief.

MJ set her hand on Harry's arm, "What he's trying to say is that he wants to ask Ava out"

I couldn't believe my ears, Harry wanted to ask Ava out too! Instead of panicking completely I tried to decipher the situation, "Wait...when did you start liking Ava and why?"

Harry scratched the back of his neck as pink hue appeared on his cheeks, "Well...I don't exactly know when I started liking her for sure...but all I know is that she's so smart, athletic, and beautiful. I'm sure my father would like her...whenever he comes back from his mysterious business trip"

Sam, Danny, Luke and I exchanged glances, we knew that Norman Osborne was really taking a 'mysterious business trip' in the jail of the Helicarrier. But that didn't matter right now, I had to make sure that no one was going to take my girl.

"Harry…I'm not sure that's a good idea…" I said trying to unconvince him.

"Why not?" Harry replied a bit confused.

"Maybe…she likes someone else…" I said winking at Sam, Luke and Danny as they giggled in response.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Peter…do you like Ava too?"

I sighed, I had to tell him before he got rejected, "Ava kissed me Harry"

Harry hands turned into a fist and his face went red, "What! Peter how you could do tha-"

MJ touched his shoulder, "He didn't know Harry…"

Harry brushed MJ's hand off, "It doesn't matter! I loved her first Parker!"

I hated to argue with my best friend, but he was utterly wrong, "You don't even know her that well Harry! And you know what? She loves me too!"

Harry and I held our fist up and glared at each other. I'd never thought it would come to this, everyone else was also surprised. MJ, Danny, Luke and Sam had worried expressions on their faces. Suddenly Ava walked in and Harry and I instantly returned to our normal positions.

"Hey guys...is something wrong?" she said realizing the sudden awkward silence that had bloomed at her presence.

Harry and I exchanged glances, it was now or never.

 **Hey guys hoped you liked Chapter 8! Sorry it took me a while to do this. It's hard balancing homework and stuff and another story. Also I'm not exactly sure when I will be able to post Chapter 9. I have a really important test coming up this week so I'm going to try put my writing aside to concentrate and study. So it will probably be delayed. Also make sure to review! (I really appreciate what you guys say)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ava/White Tiger**

Everyone was still silent. Did I miss something? Whatever it was, the awkward silence was killing me. Even Bucket-head and MJ were quiet and they were so talkative. Finally Harry decided to speak, "Hey Ava...". Something felt fishy, as I looked at Peter who gritted his teeth.

"Hey Harry..." I replied awkwardly.

Suddenly Peter pushed him aside, "Ava do you want to…mmhnh"

Harry covered Peter's mouth, "…go out with me?"

The whole thing startled me. Harry and Peter both wanted to ask me out. Of course I would say yes to Peter, but I didn't want to get the wrong message across that fighting was the answer to winning my heart (even though someone had already won it). Despite my silence, Peter and Harry continued to fight each other with backstabbing glances. I took a deep breath, "Peter…Harry…stop please"

They looked at each other and reluctantly stopped as I continued, "Look, I don't want to be the reason you guys ruin your friendship…"

Harry and Peter glanced at each other and loosed their fist at their sides. Now that they were less tensed up, I could finally end this.

"Harry, I'm sorry…but I like someone else" I said.

Harry sulked and looked at the ground, "Right…Peter of course". MJ patted his back and looked into his eyes, "Its okay Harry, I'm sure there is someone else out there for you"

He looked at her and his eyes widened, "Of course! MJ, you're the one…you always have been, all along" he lifted her up from her waist and twirled her around. MJ smiled as they leaned in close to where their noses nudged, and they started to kiss. I raised an eyebrow, wow…that was a quick turnover. But I was quite glad for MJ, despite her on going fangirl crush on Spider-man, she had a long time crush on Harry who had ultimately had friend-zoned her until now.

Peter looked at me with a smile, "Seems like you saved the day…" he said looking over to the new happy couple.

I blushed and rolled my eyes, "I'm really more of the reason it needed saving…"

Peter put his hand on top of mine and looked at me with his warm chocolate eyes, "Ava…will you go out with me?"

It was an obvious answer, "What do you think Web-Head" I chuckled and pulled him in for a kiss. Peter wrapped his arms and around my waist and roamed the small of my back as my hands spread out throughout his messy brown hair. I could hear Sam practically throw up in disgust in the background, "Aww man, this was supposed to be a fight! And now I'm surrounded by couples! Bleh!"

Luke laughed, "Hey at least everyone's happy now"

Danny wiped a tear of his face, "Awe, I love happy endings…"

Soon me and Peter broke our kiss and turned to face Harry and MJ. Harry and Peter looked at each other with sorry glances.

"Hey Peter…look I'm sorry for trying to take your girl…" Harry said.

"Harry, its fine. I understand that you had a crush on Ava, and I shouldn't have been so rude about it." Peter replied. I looked at Peter and smiled, that was the Peter Parker I fell for. Peter then held his hand out to Harry, "Friends?"

Harry chuckled, "Always"

MJ and I exchanged glances and smiled, everything was better now.

"Hey how about we go on a double date, 6:00 at Itanlino's?" MJ suggested.

I smiled, "That would be great MJ, what do you think Peter?"

"I'm down as long as Harry's in" Peter said and grinned at Harry.

"You can bet on that Parker, I'm in!" Harry said.

Suddenly the bell rang and we all dispersed to our first period class.

 **Peter/Spidey**

 _5:40pm_

Aunt May sat in the driver's seat of the car and chuckled, "Oh Peter, I thought I would never get to do this"

I blushed, "Aunt May, can we just go pick up Ava now?"

She smiled, "You look so adorable Peter!"

I crossed my arms, "We are going to be late Aunt May!"

Aunt May laughed once more, "Hey it's not every day I get to see you in a tux".

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah but we hav-

"I know, Mr. Parker" she chuckled. Aunt May then started the car, and drove to the Tri-Carrier, which was about 10 min away from home. Soon we arrived outside the entrance of the Tri-Carrier where Ava stood. I was speechless, she was…gorgeous.

Ava had a beautiful silk red gown on that complimented the curves of her body nicely. Her hair was curled and she wore a lovely jade necklace. Quickly, I got out of the car and stood frozen as Ava walked towards me.

"Hey…Peter" she said nervously tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

I smiled as my cheeks started to burn, "Ava…you…l-look amazing"

She hugged me and purred softly, "You look nice as well in that tux Parker". I blushed, she liked it! 10 points for Gryffindor! Suddenly a high pitch scream caused us to break apart our hug.

"OH MY GOODNESS YOU LOOK SO BEAUTIFUL AVA!" Aunt May screamed from the front seat of the car.

Ava blushed, "Thank you Ms. Parker"

Aunt May took out her camera and snapped a picture of us, "You two are such a lovely couple!"

Ava kissed me on the cheek, "Yes we are"

I chuckled and opened the car door for Ava, "After you Ms. Ayala"

Ava smiled, "Thank you Mr. Parker" and sat down in the back seat of the car. Then I closed the door and went around to sit in the seat next to her. Aunt May turned around to face me and winked at me, "That's my boy"

Ava chuckled, "You raised a fine son Ms. Parker"

Aunt May smiled, "You and Peter shall raise some fine children one day as well" and turned around stepped on the pedal. Aunt May! See, this is exactly why I need my own car. But alas, I never have time to get my driver's license with being Spiderman.

Ava looked at me with a shocked expression, "Did she just…"

I nervously blushed, "Its typical Aunt May…no need to worry"

Ava went silent and looked out the window.

 _*Angle Spidey and Devil Spidey appear on Peters shoulders. "Look what Aunt May did! Now Ava is probably regretting going out with you!" Devil Spidey said. Angle Spidey nodded his head side to side in disappointment, "No no no, don't blame Aunt May. Ava just needs some alone time to think that's all". Devil Spidey rolled his eyes, "To think about dumping you Parker!". Peter sighs, "I Just hope she's alright" They both poof away as Peter shakes them off his shoulders*_

 **Ava/White Tiger**

I looked out the window quietly. The thought of having kids sorta threw me off. I wasn't really that type of girl who was excited to be a mother someday. All I knew was that I had a legacy to continue, a job to do. And having kids would…what am I even talking about. Peter and I would never do that, we wouldn't even have time with our superhero lives. But, somehow…some part of me felt like settling down wasn't such a bad idea in the future. Suddenly I was awoken out of my thoughts when I felt something touch my hand. I turned around to see Peter, with a worried expression on his face, "Ava you okay? Look I'm sorry about what Au-"

I kissed him tenderly on the lips and broke loose to look deep into his eyes, "It's alright Peter"

He wiped the lip gloss of his lips and smiled, "Ms. Ayala, we have arrived at our destination" Peter said and got out to open the car door for me. I stepped out of the car and stood next to Peter as Aunt May waved us goodbye, "Have fun and be safe! I'll pick you guys up at 8:00". She then drove off into the distance. Then Peter and I both proceeded and entered the restaurant. I sat down (as Peter pulled out the chair for me) in front of MJ. And Peter sat next to me who was across from Harry. After getting our orders-which were two large hand-tossed pepperoni pizzas-we decided to chat to pass time.

"So how are you guys?" Peter asked MJ and Harry.

They looked at each other and smiled.

"We are doing lovely" MJ said wrapping her arm around Harry's arm.

Harry looked at her with pure affection, "Couldn't be any better"

Wow, such goals. MJ then turned look at me and Peter, "What about you guys?"

Before I could reply the lights in the restaurant suddenly started to spark and fuse out. All that was left of a dark room with confused people.

"What was that?!" Harry and MJ exclaimed. They looked around in shock as we all realized that the whole city was lightless, the power was gone.

 **Peter/Spidey**

Great! Why can't I just have a simple double date with my girl and my best friends! Talk about the cons of being a superhero. But, great power comes with great responsibility. I turned to Ava and lightly tapper her shoulder and whispered into her ear, "Its hero time"

She sighed and grabbed my hand, "Let's go"

Ava led me through the maze of tables in the dark, her cat powers allowed her to see especially well in the dark even without her mask. Ava led me to men's bathroom and then left to change in the woman's bathroom. I had my suit under my tux and my mask in the side pocket of my pants. Quickly I got changed and went outside to wait for Ava. After a good 30 seconds White Tiger came out of the bathroom in her suit.

"We have to go find out what has taken the power out in the city" White Tiger said as we tiptoed out of the restaurant.

"Yeah, bet I Electro has something to do with this" I said as we then made our way up to a tall building.

White Tiger raised her eyebrow, "But then why is the only source of light coming from the Oscorp tower?" she said pointing to a flashing light in the distance.

"Wait what?! Didn't we take down Goblin yesterday? What kind of trouble could he have caused now?!" I said clenching my fist in anger.

 **Ava/White Tiger**

I sighed, "Well whoever is doing it, we have to stop them". But I had a feeling that it wasn't Goblin, Spidey was right we did take him out yesterday. And it takes a while for even the Goblin to break out of prison, if he gets the chance. It had to be someone else.

Suddenly Spidey wrapped his arm around my waist, "You wanna ride?"

I grinned with pleasure, "Of course"

Spidey then lifted my up on his back piggy back style. I wrapped my legs around his torso and my arms around his neck. After I was secure Spidey shot a web, "Hold on tight babe!" he said as we started to swing through the dark city. My cheeks turned a hot red under my mask, he called me…babe! The word temporality disabled my thought process, until I was woken back to reality when Spidey and I crashed through the window of Norman Osborne's office. The room was filled with a bright blinding light and electricity, in the distance I could hear the sound of laughter.

 **Peter/Spidey**

"Ah…Spiderman you always manage to find me first don't you?" the voice said.

I squinted my eyes, trying to see in the bright light of the room, "Who are you?" I shouted back.

Suddenly a large mechanic arm grabbed me by the waist and brought me towards the figure, "Oh Spiderman, you don't remember me?"

My eyes narrowed with annoyance as I tried to wiggle free, "Doc Oc! Let me go!"

He cackled, "You of all people should know I don't give up that easily"

Tiger growled at him, "Let him go you eight-legged monster!"

He raised an eyebrow, "Seems like you brought a friend Spiderman..." and launched one of his tentacles at her.

Tiger dodged the tentacle and clawed through the one that was imprisoning me. I landed down on the ground next to her has she was ready to pounce at Doc Oc again, "Now you better stop this right now or I wi-"

Doc Oc. swiped Tiger off her feet with one of his tentacles and threw her against the wall.

"TIGER!" I screamed as I shot some webs at Doc Oc.'s eyes and ran to her side.

I helped her get up as she rubbed her head, "Ouch" she moaned. I gritted my teeth under my mask, Doc Oc. was going to seriously pay for hurting my girlfriend! Quickly we ran towards Doc Oc. who had already torn the webs off his eyes and proceeded to the center of the room. Finally adjusted to the light, I could see that the source of the light was a…portal! Doc Oc. turned around and smiled at the sight of me and Tiger's shocked expressions.

"Perhaps you shall help me see if this portal works!" he said grabbing both me and Tiger separately with one of his tentacles.

"Why do you need a freaking portal?!" I screamed while trying to get free.

Doc Oc. sneered, "By using the power from the entire city. I have been able to power a portal that shall enable me to travel to Tony Stark's tech industry where I can access the necessary materials to make the Iron Octopus!"

I busted out laughing, "Are you serious? The Iron Octopus?"

Doc Oc. frowned, "You shall soon be afraid of what I will be capable of doing as the Iron Octopus!"

"Why didn't you just break in instead of making a fancy portal" I taunted.

"I cannot get past Tony Stark's advanced security system! With this portal I can go in and out with ease and not get caught easily!" Doc Oc. replied.

Tiger struggled to get free as her arms were tightly pressed against her body, "Just let us go and stop this!"

Doc Oc. laughed, "Feisty one. Perhaps you shall be the first to travel". He then walked over to a control panel and adjusted the settings. The portal now had a volcanic land on the other side. Tiger's eyes widened with fear as Doc Oc. raised her up to throw her into the portal. Luckily with his movement I was able to wiggle one of my arms free as I shot a web at one of Doc Oc.'s tentacles supporting him from below and tugged on it with all my might. Doc Oc. screamed as his head hit the control panel and collapsed to the ground. But he managed to fling us into the portal just in time before it closed behind us.

 **Hoped you guys liked Chapter 9! Sorry about the delay (** **I hope this lengthy chapter makes us for it)** **. I was having some trouble signing in to my account and I had lots of homework and things to do. Also make sure to review (or fav or follow), I really appreciate the feedback you guys give me.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Peter/Spidey**

We landed on the ground with a loud thud, as ash covered our suits and clouded our vision. When the ash finally cleared we were greeted by the smell of smoke and fire. On the ground lay piles of ash, guizers with hot steam, and rivers of lava nearby. Tiger and I both looked communicator watches, but there was no signal. But worst of all there was no portal in sight.

White Tiger hesitantly got up and looked around, "We are on a volcanic island!" she yelled. But only echoes of her voice screamed back in reply. The place was as empty as the amount of volcanoes that could be seen in the distance.

Finally I got up as well and set a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry Tiger, we will find a way out…hopefully"

Tiger seemed to sense the slight doubt in my voice, "Spidey…I don't want to be stuck here" she said nervously.

"Come on, let's find some shelter where we can think" I said and gestured towards a cave in the distance. However, my heroic tone often covered up the fact that I was worried about the whole situation. Not only had our first date been ruined, but the fate of New York was out of our hands.

 **Ava/White Tiger**

Spidey and I weaved our way towards the cave, avoiding guizers of hot steam and pools of lava. Finally we reached the cave, and laid down on the floor exhausted. However Spidey hung upside down from a web attached to the ceiling of the cave as he looked at the scenery of fiery volcanoes in the distance.

I could see the stress in Spidey's expression. The stress he hid behind his mask so often. The stress of being Spiderman, a hero.

I took off my mask and got up next to Peter, "Hey…I promise we will get out of here"

Spidey turned to look at me while still hanging upside down from his web, "I'm starting to question if we even can…"

I looked down at Peter, "Don't you dare say that. Together, we can do anything". Then I pulled his mask down revealing just his mouth and kissed him tenderly. The sound of Volcanoes erupted in the background, as we kissed.

 **Peter/Spidey and Ava/White Tiger**

And in that moment…I forgot about all the troubles in the world.

 **Ava/White Tiger**

I then broke free from Peter's tender lips and smiled, "I love y-"

Suddenly a bright twinkle caught my eye. Peter looked at me with concern, "What's wrong?"

I pointed at the bright twinkle that was coming from the dark end of the cave, "I saw something…"

Spidey got down from his web and followed me towards the end of the cave. I then bent down to touch the sparkling object, which was a gold framed object with a rectangular red gem that filled the center. Spidey's eyes widened, "The Siege Perilous! That's what Goblin used to travel to the different multi-verses. But…what's it doing here?"

Despite the mysterious occurrence of the object, this could be our only chance to get back home. I then asked Spidey with anticipation, "Do you know how to make it work?"

Spidey hesitated, "Yes…its needs electricity, that's why goblin needed Elektro to power the object"

"You can use your taser webs! They contain electricity" I replied.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Spidey said.

I raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"We will probably travel through a lot of dimensions before we can actually get back home to our earth" Spidey replied.

I sighed, "Well we don't have a choice now do we?"

Suddenly a volcano nearby erupted. Lava was spewed in all directions and flowed down near our cave. Soon enough, lava started inching towards us. Now we really didn't have a choice.

 **Peter/Spidey**

Oh Crap! We had to take action now or we would be burned by the lava that was now centimeters from our feet.

"Ava pass me the Siege Perilous to me now!" I shouted. Tiger quickly passed me the object and then I proceeded to shoot my taser webs on to the surface of the object. The Siege Perilous started to activate with the sudden exertion of electricity and soon a new portal was opened. With the Siege Perilous in my hand, Ava and I quickly jumped into the portal. After a couple seconds we landed on the ground on what appeared an alley in New York City.

"Wow…we are home already!" Tiger said with delight.

"Hmm…I don't think so" I said looked around. Something was off, we couldn't have landed home in the first try. Life wasn't nice like that.

Suddenly a figure appeared in front of us in the dark shadows.

White Tiger knelt down to the ground and flexed her claws, "Who's there?!" she hissed.

The dark figure started to walk towards us revealing a familiar face, "Hey Spiderman! What are you doing here? And who's this aggressive friend of yours?" said Spider-girl.

White Tiger growled, "Aggressive! How the hell do you know Spiderman!?"

"It's okay Tiger, I know her. This is Spider-girl, she's basically me in another universe" I explained.

Tiger relaxed her claws and got up next to me. She then held out her hand to Spider-girl, "Sorry we got off to a bad start. My name is White Tiger"

Spider-girl chuckled, "Wow, you are just like the White Tiger on my universe…except of course you're a girl"

Tiger raised an eyebrow, "Wait, there is version of me on this universe?"

"Yeah, you could say that" Spider-girl said.

Tiger grinned, "That's awesome! Can I see them?"

Spider-girl looked at Tiger and smiled, "Of course! Just follow me to the Helicarrier. The rest of the team including White Tiger is practicing there"

Tiger turned around and winked at me, "Are you coming?"

I wrapped my arm around her waist, "How else are you going to get a ride up there" I teased. Tiger chuckled and wrapped her arm around me as well. Together we swung behind Spider-girl to the Helicarrier. Spider-Girl then led us inside to the training room.

Inside I saw Iron Fist-who was a girl-practicing some martial arts on a shield bot disguised as his…I mean her arch enemy, Scorpion. I also saw Nova-also a girl-blasting White Tiger. White Tiger however, was a boy, and he looked like he was about to claw Nova's helmet off as he growled in anger.

It was very weird, seeing a boy version of my girlfriend. And not to mention, girl versions of my teammates as well. But I could only imagine how weird it was for Ava.

 **Ava/White Tiger**

Oh…my…gosh. This is was truly a sight I thought I would never see in my entire life. Nova and Iron Fist were girls! And I was… a boy! Spider-Girl put her hand on my shoulder as if she sensed my excitement.

"You wanna meet them?" she said.

I was kind of nervous at the suggestion, even though they were my team. I would be meeting them for the first team on this universe. I nervously replied, "Oh…yeah, of course. What about you Spidey?" I said and turned to look at Peter.

Peter shrugged, "Why not?"

Spider-Girl then walked over to Iron Fist, "Hey Iron Fist"

Iron Fist turned around, "Nice to see you Spider…and…um…"

Spider-Girl chuckled and gestured towards us, "This is Spider-Man, and White Tiger. They are from another universe"

Iron Fist put one hand over her fist and bowed, "It's always a pleasure to meet new people"

Spidey and I smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you as well" we both replied.

We both nodded in agreement as Spider-Girl then walked us over to Nova and White Tiger who were still having their little brawl. Spider-Girl set her hands on her hip, "Guys please stop! We have visitors!"

Nova instantly turned her head around, "Visito…whoa! Who are they?!"

White Tiger rolled his eyes and slowly turned his head around, "When do we ever have visito…what the hell!?"

Spider-Girl chuckled, "Clam down guys. This is Spider-Man and White Tiger. They are from another universe"

Nova smirked, "Wow, I wonder if I look hot on another universe"

Spidey and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes, we both new that Nova on our universe was nowhere near hot.

Nova raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong? Is he ugly or something?"

White Tiger smirked, "Probably"

Nova then wrinkled her face in anger, "I hate you…"

White Tiger chuckled, "I know"

I then held my hand out to White Tiger, "Hi, my name is Ava Ayala". I then pulled my mask off to reveal my face.

White Tiger shook my hand firmly, "My name is Alex Ayala" and took his mask of as well. His face was very similar to my own with big brown eyes, black hair, tan colored skin, bold eyebrows, and a prominent nose.

"Did you lose your mother as well?" Alex asked.

"I lost my father, Hector Ayala…to Kraven the Hunter" I replied trying to keeps the tears away.

"Kravina the Huntress on this Universe killed my mother, Hannah Ayala" Alex replied sadly.

I hugged Alex and whispered in his ear, "They would be proud of us"

 **Hope you guys like Chapter 10! Soooo sorry for the delay, I was having a really hard time deciding what version of Chapter 10 I should continue with and post (plus other technical issues). But, thankfully I had some help. Also Chapter 11 will be posted hopefully soon. And also make sure to review! (I would like to know if you guys enjoyed this chapter!).**


	11. Chapter 11

**First of all, words cannot express how amazed I am to still receive reviews, follows and favorites for this story I made. And I am truly sorry for the delay. I had a major writers block, and was questioning even continuing the story, until of course I realized that you guys still liked it. I was going to post this chapter earlier, but I somehow lost it and had to retype everything. Also after this chapter, I am considering on writing in 3** **rd** **person, if you guys think it's a good idea please tell me by either PM me or reviewing. (It gets a little stressful and tiring constantly switching point of views, and with third person I can still show Ava's and Peter's thoughts btw)**

 **Peter/Spidey**

As Ava and Alex continued to chat about their lives in different perspectives, I explained to Petra the whole situation with Doc Oc. back home.

Petra opened her mouth wide with shock, "Wait so your telling me that you and Ava are dating?!"

"Well yeah…but that's not the point…we need to get home fast!" I said trying to explain to Spider-Girl the real issue at hand. By each minute, Doc. Oc could be piecing together his plan! And that would surely not be a good thing at all.

Petra rolled her eyes, "Yes I know, I can help you to get back home…I was just surprised that you two were together…"

I didn't need my Spidey-sense to know that Spider-girl was hiding something.

A grin creeped up on my face, "Why is that Petra?"

Petra blushed, "Well I kind of have a crush…on White Tiger"

I chuckled and winked at Petra, "Well that's not a surprise"

Petra grinned, "Yeah…I guess it's a Spidey thing huh?" she said as she looked at Alex in the distance.

"Sure is…" I replied while gazing at Ava.

 **Ava/White Tiger**

Alex continued to tell me about his feelings for Petra, about how much he secretly adored her and wished to be with her.

I then finally put my finger over his mouth and spoke, "Okay I get that you like Petra. I felt the same way about Peter and that's fine, but what's not fine is that you're not making any moves!"

Alex scratched the back of his neck, "Are you sure? I don't want to risk screwing up. And what if she doesn't like me?"

I rolled my eyes, "The worst thing you can do is not try. Trust me Alex."

Alex sighed, "Your right…but how?"

I smiled, "You will know when the time is right"

 **Peter/Spidey**

Petra lead me to a room where all the electronics on the helicarrier were charging. I then handed her the siege perilous as she exposed it to some electricity. Soon a portal appeared inside the room.

"Thanks a lot Petra" I said as she handed the Siege Perilous back to me.

Petra smiled, "No problem Peter. Anything else you need?"

I took a moment to think, "Hmm…Ah of course! Can I borrow some extra taser webs?"

"Sure. Take mine" Petra said and tossed me her taser webs.

As I fitted them into my web shooters, Iron Fist and Nova walked in.

"Hey guys" Spider-Girl said to Iron First and Nova.

Iron Fist spoke, "Are our new friends leaving?"

Spider-Girl sighed, "Yeah they are. They have superhero business to take care of"

Nova rolled her eyes, "Well duh!"

"Shut up bucket head!" Spider-Girl and I said in unison. We then both looked at each other and laughed. I guess some things never change no matter where you are.

Alex and Ava then walked inside the room as well.

"Are we leaving already?" Ava said sadly as she walked towards me and wrapped her arms around my neck while digging her face into my chest.

I hugged her tight, "Sorry Ava…you know we have to"

She then let go and turned to face Spider-Girl and her team, "I'll miss you guys"

We then all engaged in a group hug. Until suddenly someone screamed, "You forgot about me?!"

We all turned to look at a tall girl in a yellow suit.

"Luke?!" Ava and I said in unison.

She raised an eyebrow, "Excuse you! My name is Laura!"

"I didn't get a chance to introduce Laura to you guys since she was on a mission" Spider-Girl said to me and Ava. Spider-Girl then whispered into Laura's ears, explaining who we were.

"Nice to meet you" Laura said as she shook both of our hands.

She felt and looked as strong as Luke, which me and Ava both felt in our handshake.

Spider-Girl then turned to me and Ava, "You guys better go before the portal closes…"

 **Ava/White Tiger**

I looked at Peter and nodded, "Its time"

We then took one last look at Spider-Girl and her team.

"Come visit us again!" Spider-Girl said as the rest of her team waved us goodbye.

Together we both jumped into the portal. Inside the portal Spidey and I both fell down through the colorful spiral while facing each other. Eventually we landed, but this time we did not land on the ground, instead we landed on a hovering car!

 **Peter/Spidey**

"AHH!" White Tiger hissed as she held on with all fours, digging her claws into the roof of the hovering car.

The car in response started to wobble in the air as me and Tiger tried to hold on.

"What is this place Spidey?!" Tiger shrieked as she held on to me.

I lifted her up and started to hop from car to car along the sky highway, "We are in the future universe"

Tiger raised an eyebrow, "This is what the future is going to look like?" she said while looking around.

I finally landed on top of a building and set Tiger down, "It's not that bad…" I said trying to cheer Tiger up. She had a frown on her face at the sight of this place.

"Where are the trees? Where are the roads? What happened to everyth- what the hell is that?!" Tiger yelled.

Suddenly a blue and red figure appeared out of the sky and landed in front of me and White Tiger.

Tiger extended her claws and then looked at me, "Do you know him? Or do I have to fight him?"

I smiled, "Tiger meet future Spidey"

Future Spidey put his hand out towards me, "Nice to see you again Parker" he said as we shook hands. He then turned towards White Tiger and tilted his head to the side in confusion, "Ava?"

Tiger's eyes widened in shock as she retraced her claws, "How do you know who I am?"

Future Spidey face-palmed himself, "Oh right you're from the past universe…"

I raised an eyebrow, "Wait…have you talked to future Ava in this universe at all?" I asked Future Spidey with curiosity.

Future Spidey scratched the back of his neck, "Ah…well you see…it's a little different than what you think…I don't think I should tell you though"

White Tiger and I looked at each other and then at Future Spidey, "Tell us!" we both said in unison.

Future Spidey sighed, "I should have kept my mouth shut…"

"Well are you going to tell us or not?" Tiger said impatiently.

Future Spidey took a deep breath and finally spoke, "Future Ava and me…are enemies"

"WHAT?!" White Tiger and I both screamed.

"How is that possible?!" I said in disbelief.

"Yeah how?! I would never do that!" White Tiger said angrily.

Future Spidey sighed, "It wasn't her choice…Hydra took control of her".

"How could you let that happen?!" Spidey said with frustration.

Future Spider screamed, "I COULDN'T SAVE HER!"

Spidey and I froze in silence as we watched Future Spidey breath heavily in pain.

"…I loved her…but I couldn't save her…it was too late by the time I got there…and now she's…g-gone" Future Spidey said as he fell to his knees in despair.

White Tiger slowly walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Maybe we can help?"

I walked next to White Tiger and placed my hand on her shoulder, "Yeah we can help you get her back"

Future Spidey stood up slowly and chuckled, "I'm not sure your up for the task"

White Tiger crossed her arms "Oh really? So you just want to live the rest of your life knowing you can never save Future Ava?"

Future Spidey scratched the back of his neck and sighed, "Fine…but don't say I didn't warn you"

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I know it's a little rusty and not the best quality, but I finally got Peter and Ava into a new multi-verse. This multi-verse will most likely be the last one Peter and Ava visit before they go home to finish off their business. I know its short adventure within the multi-verses, but trust me, there will be a lot more things for Peter and Ava to experience next.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

Spidey and White Tiger followed Future Spidey back to his home to come up with a plan to save Future White Tiger/Ava. As they neared Future Spidey's home, Spidey and White Tiger were shocked at how different the style of the future was. Future Spidey lived in an apartment complex in a tall building covered in holographic glass. Inside his apartment there was a hologram of a Christmas tree, a fake fireplace, a paper-thin TV, picture frames with slideshows, and much more. (Inside White Tiger and Spidey took their masks off)

Ava looked around in awe, "Wow…your place is so…"

"Different? Well of course" Future Spidey chuckled.

"But it's also really cool!" Peter said as he examined the paper-thin TV. " _Hmm, I wonder if I can get a paper cut from this TV?",_ Spidey thought to himself.

As Spidey freaked out over the cool technology in Future Spidey's house (such as his smart fridge, super computer, and glass phone) White Tiger found herself drawn to the picture frames on top of the faux fireplace. The picture frames encased a continuous slideshow of happy memories in Future Spidey's life. Which included pictures of the old team, Christmas with Aunt May, and a picture of Uncle Ben. However, one picture frame was set aside and placed face down. Ava raised an eyebrow in curiosity " _what is wrong with that frame?"_ , she thought to herself. As Ava reached to pick up the frame she heard a voice from behind her.

"What are you doing?" Future Spidey said in a serious tone.

Ava gasped, "Me? Oh…I was just looking" she said nervously.

Future Spidey picked up the frame and let out a deep sigh, "This is my favorite picture…"

Ava furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "Then why was it faced-down?"

"It's too painful to look at nowadays…" Future Spidey said as he handed the frame to Ava face-up.

Ava eyes widened as a she looked at the beautiful pictures of Future Peter and Ava's wedding day.

"When was this?" Ava said looking up at Future Spidey with the frame in her grasp. (Ava then placed the frame back atop the fireplace).

"Last year…" Future Spidey said as he walked over to a cabinet and pulled out something from his drawer. He then walked towards Ava and showed her the item in his hands, which was a black box.

"Wait is that what I thi-", Ava started to say.

Future Spidey opened the box and revealed two gorgeous rings. One was a simple gold ring with an intricate spider-web diamond encrusted design encrypted in the gold. The other was a gold ring with a green gem with stripes of silver around the ring.

"It's our engagement rings…I had mine with me…before Hydra took Ava…she placed her ring with mine for safe keeping, since superheroes can't risk losing their precious items" Future Spidey said sadly and handed the box to Ava.

Ava was amazed at the beauty and uniqueness of the rings, "They are…beautiful!"

"And I guess…I never got a chance to give it back to her" Future Spidey said as he took off his mask and tossed it to the floor angrily.

Ava placed the box back where it was and sat next to Future Peter, "Don't lose hope…Peter taught me that"

Future Peter smiled, "You always knew how to cheer me up Ava"

"Ava, you got to check out this super toaster!" Peter called from the kitchen.

Ava rolled her eyes, "Peter's also showed me that no matter how old you are…you can still be childish" she said as she chuckled.

Future Peter laughed, "I guess it was worth it…" he said as he glanced at the frame of Future Ava and him on their wedding day.

"Hey watcha guys doing?" Peter said as he walked over to Ava and Future Peter.

Ava and Future Peter looked at each other and giggled, "Just talking"

"Well…we have to think of a plan soon, since we can't stay here long" Peter said as he sat down next to Ava.

"Your right…but we don't even know where Future Ava is." Ava said.

Future Peter stood up and walked towards the window, "I know where she is…" he said as he pointed at a tall dark tower in the distance. The tower was covered in black tinted glass and had a logo of Hydra illuminated in red at the center.

"That is Hydra's headquarters, it was shut down by us superhero's years ago. However, it is still being used by Hydra officials for testing. Since…well…there's not many superheroes left anymore to stop them." Future Peter said.

"What do you mean?" Peter said with a worried expression.

"Hydra didn't just take control of Ava…Hydra took control of my whole team…", Future Spidey said.

"Except you…" Ava said.

"What about Fury? SHIELD? Can't they get them back?" Peter questioned impatiently.

Future Peter groaned, "Peter…Fury's gone. SHIELD disassembled years ago…the future isn't that great okay!"

Peter stared blankly in Future Peter's eyes in silence, disbelief, and pain of the truth he was told.

*Angle Spidey and Devil Spidey poof on Peter's shoulders*

AS, "Come on Peter there's always light in the darkest of tunnels"

DS, "That's called death"

AS, "Please do shut up"

DS, *rolls eyes*, "Peter look on the dark side, it's not going to get any darker than this"

AS, "Peter, just hear me out, maybe when you save Future Ava everything will be okay."

DS, "You're sure about that? The future looks too messed up for anything to fix it"

Peter rolls his eyes, and shakes Angle and Devil Spidey off his shoulders.

"Peter, you okay?" Ava said concerned as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you…I haven't really talked to anybody in a while" Future Spidey said.

Peter sighed, "Its fine, I understand. It must be really hard for you"

Future Peter smiled weakly and patted Peter on the back, "Yeah it is kid"

"But we need to focus" Ava said as she glanced at Hydra's headquarters.

"Yeah do you know where Ava is exactly inside the building?" Peter said.

Future Peter scratched his head, "Well…uh…I know she was in a room…"

Ava gave Future Peter a disappointed look as a growl formed in her throat, "Are you serious?!"

"Well…maybe if we get inside the building, I can use of the computers to locate her" Future Spidey said nervously. Even though he had been without Ava for a while in his life, he still remembered how scary she was when she got angry.

"But how are we going to get in?" Peter said.

"We need a disguise" Ava replied.

"That works, but do we have any?" Peter said.

"I think I know how we can get some" Future Peter winked.

Future Spidey, White Tiger, and Spidey made their way to near the bottom of the Hydra tower. They were two blocks away from the tower and were hidden in a dark alley.

"So…what are we doing here?" White Tiger said confused.

Future Spidey whispered back, "At the entrance to the Hydra tower there are some guards, if we can lure them and take them out –"

"We can use their suits as a disguise!" Spidey said excitement.

Future Spidey chuckled, "Good job kid"

"Great minds think alike huh?" Spidey said proudly while playfully elbowing Future Spidey.

White Tiger rolled her eyes, "Okay, so how are we going to lure them away from the building?"

Future Spidey rubbed his chin, "Well one of us could get their attention that can lure them to the alley, then we can take them out and carry out with the rest of our plan"

"Well which one of us is-" White Tiger started to say until she realized Spidey was gone.

"Oh shit" Future Spidey said looking around for Spidey.

 **Meanwhile…**

Spidey swung over to the three guards near the front door. All of the guards were wearing black body suits with bullet-proof vest, and had helmets with the logo of Hydra on the back in red. Spidey was hanging upside down from the roof of the mini patio in front of the building.

"Hey what's up guys?" Spidey said as he waved to the Hydra guards who suddenly turned around in surprise.

The three Hydra guards pointed their guns at Spidey and started to fire red bullets at him. Spidey dodged the bullets and landed on the ground in front of them.

"Follow me bucket heads!" Spidey said as he swung over to the alley White Tiger and Future Spidey were in.

The three guards looked at each other.

"What did he just call us?" one of the guards asked the other.

"I think Bucket-heads…." the second guard replied.

"That's new" the third guard laughed.

The three guards then proceeded to follow Spidey into the dark alley. As they walked deeper into the dark alley they were greeted by dead silence and shadows.

"Are you sure we are in the right place?" one of the guards said.

"It doesn't look like it…" the second guard replied.

The third guard looked around, "maybe we shoul-"

"You should stay awhile" White Tiger said as she kicked one of the guards in the stomach, and then punched him in the face as he fell to the floor.

"What she said..." Future Spidey said as he punched the second guard from under his chin, which knocked him into the air.

"Happy Hanukah!" Spidey said as he swung up from above, and kicked the third guard in the face, who then fell down.

All three guards were left on the ground unconscious. White Tiger and Future Spidey looked at each other and gave each other a high-five.

"So…you guys aren't mad at me?" Spidey said.

Future Spidey scowled, "I know what you did, did get the job done. However, rushing off like that can cost us. You were lucky. But don't ever do that again"

White Tiger nodded, "You scared us…especially me"

Spidey scratched the back of his neck, "Sorry guys…I won't do it again"

White Tiger walked up to Spidey and gave him a hug. As Future Spidey started to take the suits of the Hydra guards.

"But you seriously kicked some Hydra ass" she giggled in Spidey's ear.

Spidey chuckled, "You did too Tiger"

"Put these on" Future Spidey said as he tossed White Tiger and Spidey each a suit.

After everyone was dressed in their suits, Future Spidey led Spidey and White Tiger towards the entrance of the Hydra tower.

As Future Spidey stood in front of the door he sighed, "I thought I would never do this again…"

White Tiger pushed open the door, "Well it's now or never"

 **Thanks for waiting! Sorry it took a while, I was caught up in the holiday spirit and watching this cool show call Extant (since I finished with season 4 of the fosters). This rescue mission is pretty long, so it will probably encompass the next chapter as well.** **I hope you like what I have so far :) Also RIP Carrie Fisher (Princess Leia), you will always be a legend 3.**


	13. Chapter 13

Inside the tower there was a long red hallway with lots of doors that led to a black elevator. The doors on the side of hallway were all black with different labels on them. On the floor, there was a long black rug decorated with the Hydra symbol, and above there was a chandelier with red skulls with lit candles inside them.

"This looks like it was styled by the devil" Spider-man whispered to White Tiger and Future Spidey.

"You don't have to tell me twice" Future Spidey replied.

White Tiger rolled her eyes, "So where can we find a computer?"

"Probably in one of these rooms…" Future Spidey said.

"But there's so many!" White Tiger hissed.

"Well then you better start looking" Future Spidey replied as he walked down the hallway and scanned the doors on the left side.

White Tiger's eyes narrowed as she clenched her fists, "Challenge accepted!"

White Tiger then proceeded to check the doors on the right side of the hallway. Each door was named with activities, some gruesome (such as the torture room) and others typical (such as the examination room). Future Spidey and White Tiger were both near the middle of the hallway as they scanned the doors.

Suddenly Spidey yelled, "I found the computer room!" pointing at the last door on the left.

White Tiger and Future Spidey both looked at each other in shock.

"H-How did you beat us?" White Tiger said.

Spidey laughed, "You guys started at the front of the hallway, I just started at the end of the hallway"

Future Spidey walked over to Spidey gave him a pat on the back, "Good job kid" and continued to walk inside of the room with the others.

Inside the dimly lit room there was a dozen computers organized in 4 rows. All of the computers were turned off and each had a desk. The chairs were red and the computers were black, and the scent of dead rats filled the room.

Future Spidey went to a computer in the back of the room and turned it on as White Tiger and Spidey watched the screen. As the computer turned on it showed a log in.

"Do you know the password?" White Tiger asked as Future Spidey hands hovered over the keyboard.

"Yeah I remember…its actually pretty lame" he chuckled as he typed in the words H-A-I-L-H-Y-D-R-A in the password bar.

"Wow, I didn't expect that" Spidey laughed.

The computer then procced to load and soon opened up to a screen with a background of the Hydra symbol with various apps.

"Let's see now…there must be a map on here" Future Spidey said as he started to search through the data files of the computer.

After a minute or two, Future Spidey finally found what he was looking for, "Here it is guys! The map of the entire building. And the 100th floor in room 117 is whe-"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Spidey's high pitched squeak went off in his head as he turned to Future Spidey & White Tiger, "What are we supposed to do now?!"

White Tiger released her claws through the gloves of her suit, "We can just take down whoever's there".

Future Spidey stood up, "I got this" he said to Spidey & White Tiger. He then walked calmly to the door where the knocking continued.

Future Spidey cleared his throat and then spoke through the closed door, "Who is it?"

"It's the guard leader of this sector" the voice from the door replied.

Future Spidey opened the door slowly revealing himself as well as White Tiger & Spidey in the back of the room.

The guard leader looked at all of them and furrowed his brows angrily, "What the hell are you guys doing here?! You're supposed to be guarding the entrance!"

Future Spidey took a deep breath and resisted the urge to punch the guard leader.

"We were told to check on the security cameras in our perimeter in the computer lab" Future Spidey said.

The guard leader raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms unconvinced, "I already sent one of you to do that earlier"

"Come on man, we are on lunch break" Future Spidey said while playfully punching the guard leader in the shoulder.

The guard leader rolled his eyes, "Okay fine, but I will be back to escort your ungrateful asses back to your primary position". The guard leader then turned around and walked out of the room.

Future Spidey then closed the door and walked over to White Tiger & Spiderman.

White Tiger growled, "You're just going to let him talk to you like that?"

"Chill Tiger, we are undercover remember?" Spidey said.

"Spidey's right, sometimes we have to endure things we don't like for the sake of our cover" Future Spidey added on as he downloaded the map on his high-tech watch.

While White Tiger and Spidey were downloading the map on their watches they were greeted with yet another knock on the door.

"I wonder who that is…" Tiger hissed as she removed her watch from the computer.

Spidey crossed his arms, "Well that was a short lunch break"

Future Spidey opened the door as the Guard leader stepped inside.

"Now it's time for all of you to do your duties" the Guard leader said.

Future Spidey gave White Tiger & Spidey a wink as he closed the door of the computer lab behind the Guard leader.

"Why don't you hang with us for a bit?" Future Spidey said to the Guard leader.

The Guard leader laughed, "You're insane! I do not mingle with such preposterous guards."

"Don't you want to see some cute cat videos we found online?" Spidey said gesturing the Guard leader to come over.

The Guard leader's face lit up, "Cute cat videos? You watch them too! I simply just love it when they play with the yarn, their adorableness is merciless to my eyes!". The Guard leader then walked over the computer excitedly, and bent over to look at the screen.

The Guard leader furrowed his brows, "Where is the cat-"

Suddenly White Tiger punched the Guard leader in the face from the side, "I'm right here! And your my ball of yarn!". The Guard leader was instantly knocked out, as he fell face flat on the ground unconscious.

Spidey wrapped his arms around White Tiger and nuzzled her, "You are the cutest cat I've ever seen"

White Tiger giggled, "And you're the….um….hairiest spider I've ever known"

Spidey and White Tiger then busted out laughing as Future Spidey rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to switch clothes with the Guard leader, in case we encounter any other snobs" Future Spidey said as he quickly changed outfits. White Tiger and Spidey then placed the Guard leader under the computer desk and walked out of the computer lab behind Future Spidey.

The trio then made their way in front of the elevator. Spidey then pressed the button to go up on the elevator. The elevator doors then opened after a couple seconds and the trio stepped on the elevator. Inside the elevator already were two guards, who stood motionless. The elevator music played was soft jazz. Future Spidey then pushed the button "100" to go to the 100th floor.

White Tiger whispered into Spidey's ear, "Its really quiet in here"

Spidey whispered back, "Yeah, too quiet…"

The two guards started to laugh, "You know we can hear you guys right?" they both said.

White Tiger laughed hesitantly, "Yeah…haha of course…"

Guard 1 chuckled, "We don't mind, it is always quiet in here. By the way, are you guys new?"

Spidey started to speak, "Ah…ye-"

Future Spidey interrupted, "We have just been moved to a different sector, that's all"

The guards nodded and smiled.

Guard 2 spoke, "Ah I see. Well you guys are lucky. Me and my bro here have to stand guard in the elevator 24/7. With no bathroom breaks!"

White Tiger and Spidey looked at each other and winced at the idea.

Guard 1 sighed with frustration, "Like it wouldn't kill anybody to build an elevator with a restroom, now would it?"

Guard 2 patted Guard 1 on the back, "Amen brother"

Future Spidey watched the elevator doors open at the 100th floor mark.

"I'll put in a word for your concerns with my boss. But for now, we must go" Future Spidey said patting the guards on the back.

Future Spidey stepped out of the elevator with White Tiger and Spidey. The two guards waved goodbye with gratitude as the elevator doors closed.

The hallway they were in was red had a red ceiling, a black carpet floor, and gray walls & doors on the side. Each door had a number on it ranging from 100 to 120.

Future Spidey turned around to speak to White Tiger & Spidey, "Future Ava is in room 117".

White Tiger nodded, "Got it!" and was about to walk on before Future Spidey grabbed her arm.

"Wait! We have to stay together. Now follow me" Future Spidey said.

White Tiger hissed, "Fine"

Spidey and White Tiger then proceeded to walk with Future Spidey as he walked down the hallway scanning the numbers on each door.

Finally, he stopped as White Tiger bumped into him and Spidey bumped into her.

"This is it. Room 117" Future Spidey said as he reached to turn the doorknob.

Future Spidey twisted the doorknob, but the door did not open.

"Shit its locked!" Future Spidey said with frustration.

Spidey laughed, "Watch the language dude"

Future Spidey sighed, "I should have known"

White Tiger cleared her throat as she flexed her claws from the gloves of her disguise, "Ahem, aren't you forgetting something?"

Future Spidey smiled, "Your claws! They can pick the lock!"

White Tiger grinned, "Yep this cat has a few tricks up her sleeves…or should I say claws"

Spidey smiled, "That's my Tiger"

White Tiger then proceeded to pick the lock for a couple seconds, then she placed her hand on the knob and twisted it. The door opened slightly, but before she could open it anymore she stopped and placed Future Spidey's hand on the door knob.

"I think you should do the honors" White Tiger said as she stepped behind him.

Future Spidey took a deep breath, "Thank you both for this"

Future Spidey opened the door fully as White Tiger and Spidey gasped.

"AVA?!" all three of them said in unison.

 **Thanks for reading! Soooo sorry for the delay guys. School has been sorta stressful and on top of that I'm moving and its been hard for me to think straight. Since I have spent 7 years in Houston (and 8 years in England prior), and now I'm moving to Seattle. I haven't moved yet, but I will soon and I'm constantly worried about it. But I hope you guys like this chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

Future Spidey, White Tiger and Spidey all were shock as they gazed upon what once was Ava. But now they were not even sure if it was truly her.

There in front of them inside a glass prison cell, was a black figure with white stripes and glowing red eyes. Her hair was a cold icy white and her claws (also white) were long and sharp. The figure crouched down in a pounce like position and growled.

Future Spidey walked up to the glass prison cell and placed his hands on the glass wall.

"What did they do to you?" he said as he placed his head on the glass and started to sob.

Spidey looked at Future Spidey, surprised to find his future self, who appeared so tough and wise, to break down like this. But then again, he had every reason to.

Spidey turned to look at White Tiger and felt himself catch emotion as he feared if this really was the future to come. The future that would take away White Tiger from him.

White Tiger's eyes were wide and fixed on what was once Future Ava, fear rushed through her veins. Was this what she was mean to be?

White Tiger flinched as she felt a hand on her shoulder, but turned to see Spidey at her side.

"You scared me…" she said.

"Don't worry" Spidey said and kissed her forehead.

White Tiger laughed, "Me worried? Ha you're funny"

Spidey laced his fingers through White Tiger's hand, "I will never let Hydra take you"

White Tiger looked at Spidey and then at the ground, "But…its destined to happen. I'm a monster waiting to be in a cage"

Spidey lifted White Tiger's chin with his finger gently, "No Tiger. You are not a monster. You are a hero."

Suddenly a scraping noise echoed in the room. White Tiger and Spidey turned to see Future Ava clawing at the impenetrable glass where Future Spidey lurked on the other side. Her claws scratched the tough glass making a horrible sound.

Future Spidey tried to talk to Future Ava through the glass, "Ava it's me, Peter. I love you."

But instead Future Ava leaped forward at the glass with her claws out and scraped the glass wall.

White Tiger's eyes narrowed, "Her amulet!" she said pointing at the glowing red object on Future Ava's chest.

Spidey raised an eyebrow, "What?! Why is it red?!"

Future Spidey stroked his chin and clenched his fists in anger, "I know who would do such a thing…"

"Who?!" White Tiger and Spidey said in unison.

"The Iron Octopus" Future Spidey said with distaste.

White Tiger and Spidey looked at each other. They both had heard that name before, back in the in present.

But before they could confess they heard sound coming from the hallway. Future Spidey grabbed White Tiger and Spidey and hid behind a lab table in the shadows at the very back of the room.

The door creaked open and in stepped a large gold tentacle.

White Tiger opened her mouth to gasp but Future Spidey quickly put his hand over her mouth. Reminding her silently, by putting his finger to his lips, that they had to be quiet.

Another tentacle stepped inside as the door opened fully to reveal Doc Oc in his gold and red armor. His tentacles were plated with gold and the claws on each tentacle were made of red metal. His gloves were red and his clothes a gold color, his hair was messy, and his metal eye patches were gold with red X's on them. The Iron Octopus smiled and rubbed his hands together, revealing a gold grill on his teeth and a revolting cackle. He tapped on the glass as Future Ava winced crouching down low and scared. Her red amulet glowed, revealing the worried look in her eyes.

"How are you my pet? My glorious Black Tiger" the Iron Octopus said as his claws grabbed a remote.

Future Ava glared at the Iron Octopus in silence.

The Iron Octopus chuckled, "Today I shall put you to the test"

Future Ava winced again and crawled backwards slowly.

"YOU SHALL OBEY ME!" the Iron Octopus bellowed and pressed one of the buttons on the remote.

The collar around Black Tiger's neck danced with electricity as she howled in pain. She looked down at the floor breathlessly and glared at the Iron Octopus with anger. She then muttered a few words under her breath and growled.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" the Iron Octopus yelled as he pressed the button again.

Black Tiger screamed in pain again, tears ran down her face and bled through her mask. She then looked at the Iron Octopus and reluctantly spoke, "I shall obey you"

The Iron Octopus grinned, "Much better"

Future Spidey gritted his teeth, this was the worst thing he had ever seen. Hatred for the Iron Octopus boiled inside of him. Spidey knew how important it was to stop Doc Oc back in the present now more than ever. And White Tiger realized, that Future Ava was no monster, but instead she was a scared animal living in fear.

With their emotions running around internally, the trio continued to watch silently.

The Iron Octopus pressed another button on the remote and unlocked the door to the glass cell.

"Come forth my pet. I have a task for you" the Iron Octopus said.

Black Tiger hesitantly stood up and walked outside of the glass cell. She turned back to look at the cell, surprised that she was even allowed this much freedom.

The Iron Octopus turned her chin to face him with one of his claws and smirked, "Yes, today you shall be free"

Black Tiger's eye's widened with surprise.

"But…" the Iron Octopus started to say.

Black Tiger sighed.

"You must do something for me" he said and leaned close towards her face.

Black Tiger quietly spoke, "What is it I must do?"

The Iron Octopus smiled, "You must kill Spiderman"

The words echoed throughout the room.

Black Tiger raised an eyebrow, "Kill?"

The Iron Octopus chuckled, "Yes my pet, you shall kill him for me. Then you will earn your freedom."

Black Tiger took a deep breath and then smiled, "I shall"

 **Heyyy guys! Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. I hope you liked it. Sometimes chapters take long to write because I'm busy or I have a writer's block, but I appreciate the support through it all. Also, I know this chapter is short, but I'll make it up for it.**


	15. Chapter 15

Future Spidey stopped breathing as he heard the words come from Future Ava's mouth, _I shall_. The words struck him with horror and pain, and the smile on Future Ava's face faded out most of his hope.

Spidey and White Tiger looked at each other, their silence shared the same emotions of fear and shock.

But they all continued to observe The Iron Octopus and Black Tiger.

The Iron Octopus smiled a toothy grin at Black Tiger's answer, "Purrfect"

Black Tiger smiled hesitantly, the pun made her cringe, but she did not want to be punished for not seeming amused.

The Iron Octopus then placed his metal claw softy on Black Tiger's head, stoking it gently, "Now my pet, go find your prey"

Black Tiger nodded, "Yes sir" and then bowed down before him.

However, the Iron Octopus did not seem pleased.

"What did you call me?" the Iron Octopus said with frustration.

Black Tiger hesitated, "I said sir…"

The Iron Octopus then wrapped his claw around Black Tiger's neck and lifted her in the air, suffocating her with anger.

Black Tiger struggled to breath, "I'm…sorry…please…let go"

The Iron Octopus screamed, "MY NAME IS THE IRON OCTOPUS! CALL ME SIR AGAIN OR I SHALL SKIN YOU ALIVE!"

The Iron Octopus then released his grasp on Black Tiger's neck, as she fell to the floor. Black Tiger panted as she reached for air, then slowly took a few deep breaths, and stood up to face the Iron Octopus. With the anger that flashed in her eyes, she realized that she must instead direct her frustration into her task of killing Spiderman, for her freedom was more important than ever.

Black Tiger bowed again, "Yes…Iron Octopus"

The Iron Octopus chuckled, "Much better"

The Iron Octopus extended one of his claws and opened the blinds to the huge window in the center of the wall. The bright moonlight of the night sky lit most of the room (except for the back of the room where the trio was hidden).

Black Tiger gazed at the window with awe. She had forgotten what the night sky had looked like. It had been many years since she had even glanced at the outside world. It was so charming, and it reminded her of someone, but she couldn't remember who.

The Iron Octopus then proceeded to lift the window up with two of his claws, as a gust of cold air swept through the room.

"Now leave, kill Spiderman, then bring me his body, and I shall declare you free" the Iron Octopus said.

Black Tiger nodded as she hopped on the windowsill, took one last glance at the life she desired to be free from, and leaped out the window into the night.

The Iron Octopus chuckled as he grabbed the remote, and left the room, closing the door behind him. Leaving the trio alone at last.

Future Spidey stood up, his chest was tight, as he struggled to keep his composure.

White Tiger reached out to Future Spidey, "Look, there is still -"

"Hope?" Future Spidey said in distaste.

Spidey looked at Future Spidey, "There always is"

Future Spidey laughed as he muttered the words to himself, _hope_ , "Can't you see? There is nothing left to hope for!"

He kneeled down and grabbed at the back of his head, as his elbows shielded his face from reality.

Spidey stood above Future Spidey, "Look, I know I may be from the past, but I do know that great power comes with great responsibility. And one of those responsibilities is to never give up."

Future Spidey looked up, "But how? I've lost everyone I love. And now, the person I love the most is…someone I don't even know at all"

White Tiger kneeled down, "With the will to succeed and a plan is how"

Spidey then stood up and paced around, "Is the rest of your team here as well?"

Future Spidey scratched the back of his head, trying to remember, "I think so…maybe in this hallway there are other prisoners, and possibly the members of…my team"

"Well then let's see if they can help us" White Tiger said as she walked towards the door.

Spidey and Future Spidey followed her as she walked in the hallway towards a door.

"Umm…why this door?" Future Spidey said.

"I smelled something familiar…" White Tiger said as she picked the lock and opened the door.

As the door opened, a guard who was asleep against a wall woke up suddenly while White Tiger stepped inside.

"Hey you there! Show me your authorization code!" the Guard said as he sleepily walked up to her with a gun in his hand.

White Tiger scoffed, "Authorization code? Please, it's right here!" she said as she pushed his gun away with her right hand and punched him straight in the face with her left fist.

The Guard fell backwards onto the floor with a thud.

Future Spidey crossed his arms, "You know I could have just ordered him to let us pass"

White Tiger smiled, "I know, but there is no fun in that"

Future Spidey chuckled, "I forgot how much you love to punch people"

Spidey elbowed Future Spidey, "I sure haven't"

They walked farther into the room and saw a glass box (with a layer of water around the walls with another layer of glass to keep it in) with holes on the top. Inside there was a man with a torn up green suit and a yellow mask with burnt edges. The man was sitting on the floor with his legs crossed, eyes closed, and elbows resting on his thighs with his hands up (a meditation position).

"Iron Fist?!" Spidey and White Tiger said in shock.

The man kept his eyes closed.

Future Spidey then went up to the glass and took of his face part of his hydra disguise, "Danny! It's me…Peter"

The man clenched his fists with his eyes still closed.

Future Spidey sighed, "I need your help…I need the team"

Future Iron Fist finally opened both of his eyes, revealing the distinct fog that clouded his green eyes.

White Tiger and Spidey gasped, he was blind.

"I've waited so long for you to say that...for you to remember that you have a god damn team!" Future Iron Fist said to Future Spidey with frustration.

"I'm sorry I neglected you guys…but I'm here now, and I need you" Future Spidey said.

Spidey looked at Future Spidey with confusion, "Neglected? What did you do?

"He pushed us away, when Hydra took Ava. Even when we offered to help. Eventually each of us parted our separate ways…now look where it got us" Future Iron Fist said as he glared at Future Spidey.

White Tiger walked up to the glass, "Even if that may be true, as horrible as it is. Surely there is some part of you that wants to help us, and be free from here".

Future Iron Fist sighed and looked down, "What's the point".

Future Spidey then hit the glass, "Danny look, I'm sorry! I was stupid to do that to the rest of you. But now I can help you, I can help all of us, I can help our team. And…I promise, I'll never neglect any of you again".

Future Iron Fist looked up as a grin crept up his face, "I've missed you Parker"

Future Spidey smiled, "I've missed you too Danny"

Future Iron Fist felt around his glass prison, "So um…are you going to get me out of here now?"

White Tiger walked up to a control panel, "I think I can help with that" she said as scanned the controls. White Tiger finally narrowed the controls down to one lever, pulled it down, which emptied the water out of the walls of the glass box.

Iron Fist then nodded at White Tiger and punched the wall with his blazing fist and melted the tough glass. He then finally stepped out of the glass box with a smile on his face, "Together we are stronger than when we are alone" he said as he placed his fist against his palm and bowed.

Future Spidey chuckled as his put the face part of his hydra disguise back on, "There's that fortune cookie advice I've been missing"

"Come on let's go" White Tiger ushered as everyone exited the room and closed the door behind her. She then sniffed out the next room in the hallway and picked the lock with her claws. She then opened the door as Future Spidey walked in first.

The door opened, as a guard suddenly stood up straight and saluted them.

"Everything is fine here, Guard Leader" the guard said.

Future Spidey nodded, "Good, now please exit this room"

The guard then took a closer look behind Future Spidey and saw Future Iron Fist, "Hey is that prisoner free from his cell?!"

Future Iron Fist then stepped forward to face the guard, "You have a good eye sir, but unfortunately it will not take you so far as you see" he said as hit the guard in the throat and punched him in the stomach. The guard then instantly fell to the floor and struggled to breathe.

Spidey whispered in White Tiger's ear, "Future Iron Fist has got some major Daredevil vibes"

White Tiger chuckled, "Agreed"

In the room was a glass box with mirror walls (one which people outside can see the people inside but the people inside cannot see the people on the outside). Inside the box was a man with a rusty helmet and faded blue and yellow suit, he was crouched down with his hands against his helmet.

Future Spidey walked up to the box with Future Iron Fist, they both looked at each other with a worried expression.

Future Spidey then knocked on the box, in an attempt to get Future Nova's attention. Future Nova then looked up with surprise at the sound of the noise. Future Nova then stood up revealing his left leg, where instead of a calf, there was a wooden stick.

White Tiger's widened, "What did they do to you guys?!"

Future Nova then shouted back to the mirror walls of his prison, "Who cares anyway?! Who are you?!"

Future Spidey shouted back, "Nova! Bucket-head! It's me Peter!"

Future Nova gritted his teeth, "Parker!"

Spidey whispered in Future Spidey's ear, "Time to apologize"

Future Spidey sighed, "Yep"

Future Nova took his helmet off and threw it at the mirror wall and cracking it, "Why are you here now?! You didn't even bother to look for us then! You only cared about Ava! You forgot about us! So why don't you just leave me alone Peter!" he screamed.

Future Iron Fist placed his hand on Future Spidey's shoulder, "He needs hope, and reassurance. He needs a friend"

Future Spidey walked up to the mirror wall, "You're right. Why am I here? Why didn't I look for you guys before? Well it's because I was selfish, ignorant, and not a good friend. But I am here now because I have changed. I am here for you, for Danny, for Luke, and for Ava. I will never abandon you again, because I will always be your friend Sam."

There was a silence until finally Future Nova crouched down and picked up his helmet, "Well then will you just get me out of here already Web-head?"

Future Spidey laughed, "With an attitude like that maybe not Bucket-head"

Future Nova laughed, "Oh please bug-eyes don't taunt me"

"Spiders are arachnids' rocket-butt!" Future Spidey said (as he released Future Nova from his mirror prison by using a nearby control panel).

White Tiger, Spidey, and Future Iron Fist all chuckled at the continuous banter between Future Spidey and Future Nova as they exited the room. Now they only had one more room left to go.

White Tiger sniffed out the next room, and picked lock. She then turned the knob and opened the door.

 **Meanwhile…**

Black Tiger ran on top of the moonlit rooftops of (future) Manhattan and jumped on flying cars. She felt something weird stir up inside of her… _no it couldn't be_ she thought, it was happiness. She was happy for this temporary freedom, for it made years of being trapped and enslaved fade away as mere minutes of the past. Suddenly she stopped moving, as she placed her hands on her head and whined. _The past…why don't I remember…_ she thought as she tried to endure the sudden migraine. She then quickly jumped to a nearby building from a flying car, but instead crashed through a glass window and landed inside.

Inside the place she crashed into was a paper-thin TV, holographic Christmas tree, a fake fireplace, picture frames with slideshows, and more accessories. Black Tiger looked around in awe, _so this is what a home looks like_ , she thought to herself as she stood up to observe the many things inside. She then walked toward the picture frames, and saw a boy with an old man, a bunch of teenagers with an old lady standing in front of a Christmas trees with presents, a team of heroes…in which one of the members looked like Spider-Man. _You…I have to kill you!_ , she thought as she narrowed her eyes. She then realized that this place may have some clues to help her in her mission for freedom. She could leave no stone unturned.

Black Tiger then spotted a frame that was facing down. She then lifted it up carefully, as her eyes widened in shock.

 **Heyy guys! I hope you like Chapter 15! And thank you for taking the time to read this chapter and for motivating me 3. Future Luke of course will be included in the next chapter (which I am working on). Make sure to review, favorite, follow, if you would like to ;).**


	16. Chapter 16

Suddenly Black Tiger had another migraine as she dropped the picture frame on the floor. Her mind flashed with images, of a man, with eyes of chocolate, pale skin, and a smile that made her heart skip a beat.

She closed her eyes as a tear fell down her cheek under her mask, "P-Parker"

Black Tiger furrowed her eyebrows in deep thought, Wait who am I talking about? I know other people? Did...did I have a family? However, Black Tiger knew she had no time for seeking such answers, for her freedom was at stake. But in the In the back of her mind, grew a conscious, a desire to find the truth, a desire to find this "Parker".

She then kneeled down, wiped her tears, and tried to fix the broken glass of the picture frame. When it proved unfixable, she then took the picture out of the frame and placed it in her suit pocket and continued to excavate the rest of the apartment. Maybe when I am free I will find my family, and I will find...Parker, she thought to herself.

She then opened some drawers and found a black box with two beautiful rings inside. One of them had an emerald tiger that looked similar to the tiger amulet on her chest. However her tiger amulet was red, and the emerald tiger on the ring was green. She then sniffed the ring with curiosity, which smelled of a familiar scent, and decided to slip it on her finger for good luck. She then smelled the other ring, which was gold with a spider-web diamond-encrusted design. Webs of a spider, she thought to herself as she examined it. She then sniffed the ring, it smelled like Spiderman...just as she suspected. She then took the ring and placed it inside her other suit pocket, this will help me in my search, she thought to herself.

Black Tiger then continued to explore the area, and found some papers near a window (where the Hydra tower could be seen). She examined the papers as she raised an eyebrow, "Plans?".

She then read the rough sketches of the plan, there is hope in these plans, in a time of no hope. How ignorant, she thought. Suddenly her eyes widened, such a sneaky spider, she thought to herself as she read the plan which roughly mapped out way to get inside the Hydra tower.

But why would Spider-man want to go there? Why would Spider-man risk his freedom? Black Tiger thought to herself as she tapped her claws on the table.

She then gazed at the dreadful Hydra tower. She had hoped her search would lead her away from that terrible place. But Black Tiger had a mission, and giving up was not an option.

"You shall not escape me Spider" Black Tiger whispered to herself as she jumped out of the window onto another flying car and hopped on a few cars down before finally landing on the ground. She then gracefully made her way to an alley near the entrance of the Hydra tower.

Near the entrance to the Hydra tower, Black Tiger found three unconscious soldiers without their uniforms. Black Tiger chuckled as she thought to herself, Smart Spider, using camouflage...well this Tiger has can blend in too.

Meanwhile...

As the door opened, to their surprise there was no guard at the door. Instead, there was a guard and a prisoner inside a cage made of indestructible steel. The prisoner was a robust man in a torn up yellow suit with a black goatee beard, who was in a wheelchair with his hands tied down with steel ropes.

"Luke!" White Tiger and Spidey said in unison.

As the trio accompanied by Future Nova and Iron Fist walked closer they realized that the guard was in fact yelling at Future Luke in his cage.

"You are a worthless nobody you know that?! You are stupid! I don't ever want to see you so much as look at me you piece of dirt!" the guard said as spit flew from his mouth onto the prisoners face.

The prisoner simply looked down at the ground and took a deep breath.

"What did you say?!" the guard said as he then proceeded to pull out a spiky baton and raised it up high.

Before he could strike Luke, Future Nova shot a power blast at the cage, "Hands off my friend!". The impact of the power blast against the cage created a loud sound as the guard shot his attention at Future Nova.

The guard's eyes widened in shock, as he saw the other supposed Hydra soldiers standing next to two dangerous prisoners, "What you guys doing?! There are filthy prisoners behind you!".

"I believe that the filthy one in this room is in fact you" Iron Fist replied with his fist ablaze.

The guard nervously chuckled, "Is this a prank guys? You got me! Congrats...now please stop...you are scaring me..."

Future Spidey walked towards the cage door where the guard stood on the other side, "Open the door"

The guard hesitated, "Can you wait a bit after I finish up with this worthle-"

"OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" Future Spidey yelled at the guard who quickly fumbled for the keys in his pocket and unlocked the door.

The guard then tried to quickly run away until Future Nova tripped him with his wooden stick leg, "Oops, my bad. Just kidding! You so deserved that!" Future Nova laughed. After that the guard then scrambled to stand up but instead found himself face to face with Iron Fist whose fists were ablaze, "You cannot escape your fate" Future Iron Fist said as he knocked the guard out.

Future Spidey then quickly went inside the cage and took of his Hydra disguise mask as well as his superhero suit mask as Luke raised his eyebrows in surprise.

Future Spidey looked at Luke and began to apologize "Hey Luke, it's me Peter...and I know you probably hate me but hear me out, I'm so sor-"

Luke laughed, "Hate you? No...I feel sorry for you. You're the one who refused our help, the one who pushed your friends away. You lost your team, your family, your dignity. The rest of us may have suffered dearly, but at least we didn't make the mistake you did. I can live with that."

Future Spidey was silent for a moment, in shock due to the sound of the stinging words of truth spoken from Luke's mouth. He then regained his composure and spoke, "You're right. I'm made a stupid mistake, and I lost everything, everyone I cared about. But I learned from my mistake. I learned from my failure to value our team, my failure to value all of us and not just Ava. And I swear to you that I have changed for the better. I promise that I will never push my team away again, no matter what, because we need each other more than we realize."

Luke smiled, "Did you hear that?"

Future Spidey raised his brow in confusion, "Hear what?"

Luke chuckled, "I think I heard your dignity come back."

Future Spidey laughed, "It's about time"

Luke then smiled, "I'm glad you're back Parker. I missed you, the honorable you."

Future Spidey grinned, "I missed you too bro"

"So are you gonna break me outta here or what?" Luke said as he tried to move his hands which were tied down with steel ropes.

"I gotcha," Iron Fist said as he lit his fists ablaze and melted through the steel ropes.

After a few minutes the steel ropes were off and Luke raised his hands in the air in triumph.

"Finally!" Luke exclaimed with a big smile and rolled out of the cage.

White Tiger and Spidey looked at Luke in his wheelchair with curiosity. They wondered what had happened to Luke, like the others. Luke saw them staring at him in his wheelchair, and automatically knew what they were thinking.

"You're wondering what happened to me right?" Luke said as he rolled over towards them.

White Tiger and Spidey looked at each other and then back at Luke.

"Yeah..." they said as they hesitantly scratched the back of their heads.

"As you know I have indestructible skin. However that didn't stop the scientist at Hydra to find different ways to test things on me. They force fed me new experiments, some of which had unfortunate side effects, such as rendering my lower body useless through paralysis. I can't move anything past my hips, so I have to use a wheelchair to get around." Luke said.

"Oh my I'm sor-" White Tiger started to say.

"Don't say you're sorry. Being disabled isn't the end of the world for me. It's just a different world. And it certainly doesn't render my ability to impact the world." Future Luke said.

"Well said" Future Iron Fist said as he stood next to Future Luke.

"I couldn't agree more," Future Nova said as he stood on the other side of Future Luke.

White Tiger and Spidey gazed at all of them in awe. They had all lost something, but despite that, they were stronger than before.


	17. Chapter 17

Striped Spider 17

Once everyone got out of the room they turned to Future Spidey.

"What are we going to do now?" Spidey asked as he looked around cautiously.

"We're are going to get the hell out of here," Future Spidey said.

"How? We are the only ones in disguise." White Tiger said.

"That's no problem. We can just pretend that we are simply guards transferring these prisoners to their new cells." Future Spidey said.

"But what about when we get out of the building? They surely wouldn't believe that we would have to transfer prisoners to a different building." Future Iron Fist asked.

"When we meet the elevator guards, we can knock them out and any extra guards in the elevator, then we steal their disguises so our 'prisoners' can wear them. And then we can hide the bodies when we get off the elevator in some storage room. Then we can walk out of the building and say we are on watch duty, and then make our way to my apartment."

"Hmm...seems like a plausible plan Parker." Future Luke said with a grin.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's get out of this hell tower!" Future Nova said as he hopped toward the elevator.

Future Iron Fist ran after him as Future Luke rolled his wheelchair after them.

"Wait up! You have to stay near us and look depressed and sad like actual prisoners!" Future Spidey said as he rushed to catch up with Future Nova, Future Iron Fist, and Future Luke.

Spidey and White Tiger ran after Future Spidey as well.

As soon as trio caught up with their prisoners the elevator door opened. However, to their surprise, the two talkative elevator guards laid on the floor motionless with pools of blood surrounding them.

White Tiger and Spidey gasped.

"Holy shit that's blood!" White Tiger said.

The stench of blood filled her nose as she walked inside the elevator to examine the bodies.

"They have...claw marks" White Tiger said as she looked around and realized that the elevator was full of scratch marks.

Suddenly Spidey and Future Spidey's spider-senses went off at the same time.

"We're not alone guys!" they said in unison.

All of a sudden a figure jumped down from the roof of the elevator and pounced on White Tiger. The two fought on top of each other, vigorously clawing at each other. Soon white Tiger scratched off the attacker's hydra suit, and Black Tiger's costume shone through.

"TIGER!" Spidey screamed as he ran towards her.

But before he could reach her, Black Tiger stood up with White Tiger locked in her arms as she held her long sharp black claw near White Tiger's neck.

"One more step and I kill her" Black Tiger hissed.

Spidey stopped walking and rolled up his fists in anger.

"YOU BETTER HER GO!" He screamed

Black Tiger chuckled, "Don't taunt me boy" she said as she started to lightly scratch the surface of White Tiger's neck. Blood started to drip slowly down her neck as she winced.

Spidey couldn't take it anymore and he was ready to kick Black Tiger's ass. But before he could step forward Future Spidey placed his arm in front of Spidey.

"Don't move" he told him.

"But-" Spidey started to say.

"Trust me" Future Spidey said.

Future Spidey then took of his Hydra mask revealing his Spidey mask underneath.

Black Tiger's eyes widened. It was him. She had finally found him. The key to her freedom was now standing before her.

"You came here for me, not her. Let her go and I will willingly go with you." He said.

Black Tiger pondered for a second. How could she trust the Spider?

"Do you give me your word?" she asked.

Future Spidey looked back at Spidey and rest of his old team and then back at Black Tiger.

"Yes. Let her go and I will go with you." He said.

Black Tiger pushed White Tiger out of the elevator. White Tiger then quickly caught her breath and tried to claw at Black Tiger's face. But Black Tiger instantly clawed at her stomach and kicked her out of the elevator. White Tiger winced in pain but proceeded to get up to fight again until Future Luke held her back.

"What are you doing?!" she screamed.

"A deal is a deal Tiger" Luke said.

Future Spidey then walked towards Black Tiger who quickly locked his arms behind his back.

"I was wondering when I would find you" she smiled.

"You must promise that you will not hurt my friends" Future Spidey said.

Black Tiger rolled her eyes, "Only if they do not interfere and try to take you back... Otherwise, I'll kill them ALL" she growled.

Future Spidey looked at the gang one last time "Don't come after me" he said as the elevator doors closed.

As the elevator doors shut the gang was left dead silent. Their plans had been thwarted by this unexpected turn of events. And they had lost their leader.

White Tiger turned and growled at Future Luke

"WHY DID YOU HOLD ME BACK?!" White Tiger snarled.

"You are in bad shape! She could have killed you!" Future Luke said.

"BUT YOU LET HER GET AWAY!" White Tiger yelled.

"We are not going to let them get away," Spidey said.

"I was hoping you would say that bughead" Future Nova said.

"So what's the plan?" Future Luke asked.

"First we have to get White Tiger fixed up. She's bleeding." Spidey said as he eyed her blood stained neck.

"When I was held as a prisoner, they would take me to the restroom which was next to the medical room." Future Luke said.

"Okay then let's go there" Spidey said.

The group of them quickly made their way a down the corridor to the medical room, which to their luck, was empty.

Future Iron Fist grabbed the first aid kit and cleaned White Tiger's wound. She winced at the pain of the alcohol on her skin. Then Iron Fist applied some gauze on her cut.

"You're all good now White Tiger" Future Iron Fist said.

"How did you...?" Future Nova asked.

"I'm blind, not stupid" Future Iron Fist said.

"Okay now that I'm fixed up, what's the plan?" White Tiger asked.

Spidey gestured everyone to come closer, and the group huddle together.

"Okay so here's the plan..." Spidey said.

Meanwhile...

Black Tiger had Future Spidey locked in her grasp as they traveled up in the elevator. It was silent, and only the sound of their breaths could be heard. And the stench of the elevator smelled of dried blood.

Future Spidey looked at Black Tiger, he longed for her to remember him.

"Ava..." Future Spidey said softly.

The name passed through Black Tiger's ears and pressed her mind, Ava, it sounded vaguely familiar but she didn't know why. But why should she care? She could almost taste freedom on her tongue the closer they got to Doc Oc's lair. But some part of her couldn't help but wonder.

Black Tiger turned to look at Future Spidey, "Who is Ava?"

Future Spidey sighed, "Someone I loved"

"Loved? What happened?" Black Tiger asked, her curiosity rising.

"She...she...I lost her...that's all" Future Spidey said sadly.

Future Spidey's heart sank. It was clear to him that she didn't remember a single thing. Not even her own name. How could she ever remember him? Let alone herself? He looked at her and felt a lump in his throat. It was too painful to see her like this. It was too painful to have lost her.

"What do you mean you lost her?" Black Tiger prodded. She wanted to know if she knew this Ava.

"She was captured by Hydra" Future Spidey said.

"How did she get captured?" Black Tiger asked.

Future Spidey winced inside. He swore to never speak of that day. The worst day of his life. But, he realized that Black Tiger was more inquisitive than harsh, and maybe it could play in his favor. So he decided to tell it anyway.


End file.
